נσυяηєу ƒяσм ѕιη: Pokémon Colosseum
by Elkpelt
Summary: What is one to do when they finally find a conscious? "Wes wanted his redemption. Lune craved that too, as he could feel the frustration trembling from Wes's lanky frame in waves. The old Pokémon leaned his face against the young man's ribs, Wes roping his arm around the Umbreon and pulling him close." Wes leaves Snagem behind, only to find that redemption isn't always that simple.
1. Snatcher Wes

**Author's Note**: Just recently I rediscovered my love for the game Pokemon Colosseum, and its character Wes/Leo/Seth (I call him Wes, usually.) Like really, just look at his design, his awesome one-wheel bike and the fact he's a former criminal who blows the roof off his ex-organization. watch?v=UZWQQvw4rWs How many Pokemon heroes have done_ that,_ he's pretty ballsy for a Pokemon protagonist! Also... his Umbreon and Espeon kick butt too, especially Umbreon. I just love this guy and his two fuzzy buddies so... going to try to write a story on this character and stuff, since this game is severely underrated. Its going to be a bit different in some aspects, such as fill in blanks and not all Shadow Pokemon will be displayed since, that would take forever and yea. I'm also going to write according to how far I've gotten in the game. Haven't beaten it yet but I know what happens... if that makes sense. So if I suddenly stop, don't fear too much, probably means I need to play the game more to write more plot bunnies.

**Disclaimer**: Wes, Umbreon, Espeon and Pokemon in general belong to Nintendo, I'm only borrowing... though I'd really like to keep Wes's bike. Please Nintendo, sell it to me. I _need_ it like I need airrrrrr. If anyone is confused on Umbreon and Espeon's ages, Umby is like, a 60 something year old and Espy 25ish, so they have a big age differences, and they're brothers in my head-canon.

* * *

The sun was hot against his back, the collar of his black shirt greedily sucking in the warmth that radiated above. The average person would probably be sweltering by now, as the desert was far from inhabitable by any means. However, since when was he the average person? Even in his work, he was quite the oddball, as he'd adamantly refused those silly hair cuts the organization was known for. 'Course, that didn't make him too well-liked by the boss but hey, a man needed to put his foot down to show he wasn't some pushover like the rest of those lackeys.

He was the best of the best, after all. He'd risen through the ranks quickly, and soon, he was the big dog of the snatchers. Well, used to be the best until now...

Resisting a grin, he lightly bounced a detonator in his hand, from one palm to the other as if it were just a merely baseball. Today, he'd decided it was time to, ahem, hand in his resignation papers.

Or in other words, give Team Snagem the finger and blow the place sky high. He planned on leaving in the biggest bang he could imagine. Wes, after all, was already known as the best snagger, stealing Pokemon left and right as if it were nothing. Now, well, he wanted a change of pace. Sure, being a Snagger had its benefits, but it wasn't worth risking his friends over, a pair of Eevee-lutions by the names of Imp and Lune. They were his pals, brothers really, and now his superior officer Gonzap thought he could waltz right in and steal them away thinking Wes wouldn't mind?

Oh no, Wes didn't like that, and so, here he was, ready to bust Lune out and steal that Snag machine. With him gone, they wouldn't need it now did they? Besides, Wes had always been the rebellious type, he was hot-blooded, it was the whole reason he'd been in Team Snagem to begin with, after all. His sharp eyes rested on his old bike, a one-wheel thing that he'd had for a very long time. It was fast, and in the cargo pit, was Imp.

The lavender little creature looked at him with wide and eager pink eyes. He was all for what Wes was doing but Imp offered his master a pronounced pout and a grunt._ 'Its not fair, you get to smack some skulls in for fun and I gotta hold up the fort.'_

Wes just rubbed Imp's ears roughly, smirking as he crouched on his knees. "We'll be done here soon," Wes assured, turning his head to the shadow in the distance that was the crap heap of Team Snagem. "Then, we can celebrate with Lune... Just think of all the trouble we'll be causing after this, Imp. There'll be lots to make up for this." Rising slowly, he saw that Imp seemed more impressed with this, gaze glittering as he bowed his head into the seat comfortably, awaiting the return of Wes with his brother Lune. The teenager promptly flicked the skii goggles over his eyes, protecting them from the debris that would be soon filling the desert scene.

...it wasn't long until Lune was met with the large sound of a bomb going off. Grunting, he watched as the lanky Wes materialized like a Ghasty through the rising dust, smog and bits of building that was crumbling all around them. Wes was quick to head to the mouth of Lune's tightly packed cage, wiggling the lock skillfully before it finally came loose altogether. Lune wasn't impressed, the black dog though didn't protest for the moment as he hopped out to stand before his master. Licking Wes's hand, the teenager rubbed his head in response.

"Told ya I'd get you out, boy," Wes said, eyes hidden by the heavy weight of his goggles. Dust filled the air, and Lune hurried after Wes, the duo soon coming to a wall that Wes promptly blew up with a click of the detonator in his hands.

Lune just ducked between the boy's legs, peering up to see the devious grin plaster across Wes's tan face as they watched the destruction unfold. He knew there was a spark in the boy's eyes though hidden.

"_Sir you are indeed a lunatic,_" the Umbreon could only bemuse, following like a shadow as Wes came to the storage room of where the Snag Machine lay.

Wes just looked nonchalant, mighty proud of the Hell he was raising as he swiped the machine for himself. In some ways he was a lunatic he supposed, as he enjoyed the rush of danger and excitement but, he was doing this for the greater good. They were going to take Lune away and do, God-awful things to the pocket monster he cherished like a sibling. He'd seen what Team Snagem did to Pokemon, yet Wes had willingly turned a blind eye to it all. It took Lune for the reality to finally crash down upon the young Snagger that what he had believed to be a lie.

If he took the machine, it would be one step to bringing this evil place down.

Besides, Wes loved a challenge...

Lune supported Wes, as any loyal pocket monster did, however, he was concerned. Did Wes really know what he was getting himself into? The boy had never been the hero type before. He did whatever he could do to look out for himself only, as well as Imp and he. Lune was pretty old, and knew Wes would need his guidance on this suicidal quest. It was why he'd been a good Snagger, he'd never spared a thought on how the trainers felt when he'd steal away Pokémon. He hadn't had a conscious for the humans he'd hurt but, he did have a conscious for the Pokémon. Though, a touch on the late side and rather spastic did he finally decide to say 'ef this' and do something about it.

...Imp was going to love this, if Lune knew his little brother and boy did he know Imp.

"_We need to get out of here,_" Lune rumbled, eying the room as Wes clasped the machine to his arm. Looking around airily, Wes just scoffed, turning on his heel as his trench coat blew behind him breezily.

Wes didn't know fear, and that was to be his down fall, Lune knew ruefully as he moved his old joints in pursuit of his master who was cackling eagerly. Imp perked his head at their appearance through the dust and smog.

_"Bout time you two showed. I was getting lonely with the bike here..."_ Lune gave his brother a look as the elder of the pair pounced into the sidecar, Wes taking the wheel with a single bound.

By now, there were a swarm of Team Snagem men behind them, and Wes cast those he called his former comrades a look of distain, laughing aloud. Imp grinned while Lune just pinned his ears at this. They were in a heap of danger, and Wes knew of this. His eyes found Gonzap in the crowd, and just to rub salt into the open wound, he made a rather profound gesture with his hand. The man's face turned many shades of red.

"Wes, you little-!" Gonzap didn't get to the finish.

The bike jerked into the air brazenly, kicking up dust as it roared and Wes held the handles tightly as he pressed his foot on the pedal. They shot off, and Wes again pulled out the device. Grinning, he listened to the lovely gong of the third bomb as it went off, blowing what was left of Team Snagem to bits.

Wes wasn't a hero, but he could fit the profile some day, maybe... Now though, there was no turning back.


	2. The Outskirt Stand

**Author's Note**: Had another plot bunny and so, decided to start up chapter two. I also went back and redid some bits on chapter one such as editing words and adding more clarity to what Wes was doing. You can look back if you want but I don't think its too crippling to turn a blind eye to. I also like to thank _Alphinia_ for leaving me a nice review, she gave me the energy to start this next chapter truthfully Cx I'm going to try and not sound repeative as I don't want the story to just be a novelization of the game. It'll be a touch different from here on out from the explosive opening. (Seriously, there's no way I could leave that out, I needed to write it, it makes me feel happy inside every time I watch that scene. Muhahaha...!)

**Disclaimer**: Own nothing... still want Wes's bike though.

**Summary**: _Wes has just blown Team Snagem sky high and stolen back Lune (Umbreon) and the infamous Snag Machine._

* * *

They'd been on the road for a couple hours now and Wes could feel the adrenaline from sending the hide out into beyond dissolving like water under the hot desert sun of Orre. Sand and dust blew against him roughly, his coat billowing in the wind behind him as he drove, heavy boot pressed firmly against the gas peddle. His goggles kept his eyes from experiencing the full brutality of the desert as he could feel the dusty specks prick his face. However, he was well adapted to his climate, and his skin was practically leather to the touch, really.

Imp watched the expanse of gold eagerly, long ears perked and buggy eyes soon closing tightly as a pack of sand suddenly met his lavender face. _"Ah dang it!"_ The Espeon cried out, ducking with a whimper. Wes could feel the corners of his mouth twitch, amused despite the unhappy glare of his poor Pokémon.

Lune was smart, as he'd kept his head bowed the entire trip as the old Pokémon looked at his brother from the corner of his eye. _"You were askin' for it, Imp,"_ Lune could only say, rumbling as he licked his mouth.

Imp scowled, not amused with how casually Wes and his big brother were taking his whole ordeal here. _"Yea, yea... let's just laugh at Imp as the sand blinds him. I can't control the desert Lune so piss off! Not my fault! Wesley, ya need to get us a pair of those goggles. Its not fairrrrrrr,"_ Imp whined, daring to look at Wes as the young man scoffed, snorting.

"I'll think about it," Wes replied, keeping his eyes locked on the stretch of land in front of them. He relished the free feeling he had when he rode his bike, shoulders hunched and head bowed as he took in the hot wind against him.

Imp just looked at him indigently and pouted, hunching over as he grumbled in his native tongue, hiding next to the black furball that was Lune. Lune's head was raised now to look at Wes, whom seemed to be in deep thought, pondering over what the Umbreon could only guess would be their next move. Now the boy who didn't know fear knew it was time for some more evasive action. He was most likely blacklisted by Team Snagem and there would be a heavy price of his master's head.

Wes knew he was on a hit list, he would be stupid to not expect that after what he had boldly done. The trio though were pulled from their silent bubble at the appearance of a red locomotive, the old train lounging in the desert heat. Smog floated from a pipe at the top and Wes geared his motorcycle into a slow stop, sweat dotting his brow. Sitting with his hands off the bars, he stretched, sighing as he began to take in the situation he'd just put himself into.

He didn't have much of a plan but, Wes knew he should most likely get some traveling supplies, dried foods and plenty of water. There would be much running to be done, and from now on, every one but Lune and Imp were potential enemies out to kill him for the Snag Machine. He looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowing as Wes lifted his goggles up, now letting it hang out upon his sandy-haired head. Grunting, he was met with Imp's pink face, the Espeon nosing his gloved hand and looking to the diner expectantly.

_"I wanna eat,"_ Imp just said, pouncing out from the side car. He moved wobbly for a moment, dainty paws working on finding firm ground on the loose sand after hours of shooting across the desert on the bike. _"So you better have some cha-ching, Wes,"_ he added breezily, sniffing the air as food met their senses.

Wes had to admit, he was hungry too after pulling off that big stunt. Would it really be a big problem to stop and have something to eat for a bit? They needed some rest, especially old Lune who slowly worked his joints on exiting the seat. Wes briskly hopped off the ride and moved to lift Lune in his arms, the black Umbreon grunting his protest at being treated like glass. Now placed on seemingly solid ground, Lune huffed.

_"I ain't that old yet, sir,"_ the smoky creature said, his expression a rare pout that seemed more fitting of Imp than Lune.

Wes could only grin, hand rubbing his ears as he worked on walking into the train-like diner. He was nearly knocked over by two strange-looking men. Wes curled his lip, but said nothing, just watched as they rambled to one another about how good they'd pigged out after doing some job. Really, Wes could care less as he turned his back on them, hearing the truck roar to life as it hovered off. Lune was fixated on them, red eyes blinking before he and Wes noticed the distinct lack of Imp.

_"Imp, what're you doin' now? Ya can't just waltz in without the sir!"_ Lune bellowed, limping after Wes as they finally entered the establishment.

Imp was busily trying to beg from an odd-looking pink-haired man. Wes could only bemuse quietly if that was even a natural hair color. He could feel a few eyes on him, two men and a old-looking woman who were watching him curiously. He couldn't help but shoot them a quiet glare, wrinkling his nose indigently before reaching Imp as he was offered the half of a jelly donut.

Imp ate it happily, humming before looking up at Wes with jam-slathered cheeks. "_You took too long,"_ the Espeon told him bluntly. _"But this guy, he speaks my language!"_

The odd-looking man smiled brightly at Wes. "Adorable Pokémon you got there, man," he complimented, chuckling as he picked at the rest of his food. "Not often I see an Espeon around 'ere. Got him on import or what?"

Wes just looked amused despite himself. "Adorable? More like impudent," he bemused, looking down at Imp. Lune took to laying down at Wes' feet, head resting on one of the young man's boots as if it were a pillow. "He's anythin' but cute. He's pretty spoiled." Imp just puffed his cheeks out mid-beg, pawing at the stranger's knee as he looked at Wes, grunting. "And no, he was born 'ere in Orre."

"Nice," the stranger hummed, nodding as he risked sneaking another piece of dessert to the greedy creature. Imp snapped it up happily, making loud noises as he ate. "By the way, name's Willie. I gotta dumb question but..." He was cut off promptly as the television at the side of the diner suddenly sprang to life loudly. Wes stiffened, turning his head in mild surprise. It had seemed completely out of order. Lune just calmly looked in the direction of the thing, blinking slowly before peering at his master. Imp was oblivious, the lavender animal eating away at the little offerings Willie had given him.

"Team Snagem's hide out has been discovered. Just hours ago, there was a explosion out in Eclo Canyon that revealed the place of the dangerous Pokémon kidnappers! The source of the explosion is under investigation, though by the time authorities reached the scene, any members of the snatchers have disappeared. Here is footage from the wreckage." Wes had to resist the impressed whistle that was threatening to come out his mouth at the mess he'd made of Snagem. It was a wreck, and yet, looked much better than it had before he'd set it to oblivion.

The barkeep was wiping one of the tables as he bemused, "I'd hate to be them right 'bout now, eh kid?" He looked at Wes, and the teenager in the trench coat could only look at the man a bit hesitantly.

"...yea..."

Wes knew he couldn't stay here much longer, as news of the explosion would be traveling quickly now. Since this place was a refuge for travelers, Wes didn't want to take his chances with meeting Team Snagem just yet. Rubbing his head, he decided food and rest would have to wait.

"Lune, Imp, time to get out of 'ere," Wes ordered, waving his hand to gear his Eons to follow after him as he moved briskly to the door.

_"But we didn't even git to eat anythin'!"_ Imp could only whine as he followed after his master, pouting. _"Wesssssss!" _Lune was obedient, just rolling his eyes at Imp, baffled that the Espeon could think of food at a time like this.

"Hey! Wait, man!"

Wes could only stiffen slightly, though, managed to keep his cool as the teen turned his head, stopping on the ramp to see Willie scamper after him.

"Why in sucha hurry? I got this compelling urge, to just like, battle ya! What do you say? Those two there look like quite the fighters! Though, I doubt I'll win..." Willie said, grinning cheerily at Wes and his two pocket monsters.

Wes just blinked slowly before looking at Lune and Imp. Imp looked eager, already fluffing himself out as threateningly as he could. Lune was built for battle with how a few leathery scars parted the black fur of the old Umbreon. He wasn't new to the fighting circuit and looked pretty happy to put his wisdom into work. "Alright," Wes agreed, sighing a bit with something of a lazy smirk. "What're the stakes of this match?"

"A couple hundred Pokédollars, and the victory of a job well done," Willie replied, already working on pulling out two Pokéballs from his pants' pocket. "How 'bout it...?"

Wes just nodded, the young man in his dark blue trench coat moving airily to stand across from Willie whom worked on throwing the two capsules out, crying out, "Go! I choose ya! Ziggy and Zaggy!"

Two fluffy little Zigzagoons stood before them, puffing their fur out and baring their little teeth. Wes had to admit, it looked more adorable than threatening, really. Imp just scoffed, _"That's it?!"_

Lune frowned. _"Never underestimate your enemy, Imp."_

Imp made a face. _"How can I not? They're just hairballs! Look at 'em! I bet they can't even... AUGH!"_ He was cut off when Ziggy, the female Zigzagoon, pounced at him with a surprisingly violent tackle, sending the Espeon to the dusty earth.

Lune was quick to assist his brother, the old black creature moving with surprisingly fast speed for a Pokémon of his age. Teeth bared, the Umbreon took a chunk out of Ziggy's leg, chomping down and roughly pinning the brown raccoon-like animal to the ground. Ziggy let out a screech of pain as she struggled, paws slashing for Lune's sharp red eyes. When Lune fell into the song of battle, it was like his siren, it was almost impossible to detour the old dog.

Imp got to his paws, dazed before being smacked around by Zaggy, the male roughly slamming his little body into Imp's. Imp slid across the sand, bemoaning all the way unhappily in pain.

"Imp! Focus!" Wes growled, frowning as he watched the naive Espeon stand back up, shaking his head and body out of the sand. "Use Confusion on Zaggy! Now!"

_"Let's see you try and..."_ He was cut off by Wes' order and with a bright glow of his pink eyes, he sent Zaggy flying through the air. Imp looked mighty proud of himself before he and Wes looked to where Lune was, the black Pokémon grappling with Ziggy. They rolled around, teeth and claws tearing at fur and flesh. Lune had been raised to kill, and his teeth loomed close to Ziggy's throat.

"That's enough Lune! Let her go!" Wes ordered, snapping his fingers as Lune looked hesitant, red eyes glowing dimly with the thrill of battle. "Lune. Now." Shaking his head, Lune allowed Ziggy to stand, the badly beaten Zigzagoon hurrying to Willie as she whimpered. Lune possessed a swollen eye but other than that, looked perfectly healthy.

Zaggy was on his own now, and it didn't take long for the two Eevee-lution brothers to take the lonely brown creature out with a series of bites, tackles and physic attacks.

Willie gave words of comfort to his defeated Pokémon, the young man returning them to the safe haven of their Pokéballs. "Now, now Ziggy and Zaggy, ya did really good." He looked at Wes, who was now turning on his heel to head for his one-wheel motorcycle, the man lifting himself onto the seat. "Slow down there, guy. I didn't even give ya the money yet." Stopping to stand beside Wes, he offered him a few crumpled up bills and coins. Wes accepted them, putting them in a pouch he had hooked to the side of the old bike. "You're tough, real tough. Ya should try Phenac City, they got there a nice gym. There's better trainers there than me."

Wes peered at Willie curiously and made a sound of approval, smirking. "I might do that, actually," he bemused. He revved up the engine. Though, before he could go, Willie gave him another question.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Wes was silent. "Best I don't say," the ex-criminal said truthfully, eying Willie with something of a dark look upon his golden eyes. He pulled the goggles over his head, grinning like something of a lunatic. "It's better for ya, trust me Willie." Then, he was gone, shooting across the dusty landscape as if he'd never been there. Dust flew behind him and Willie coughed into his fist, waving at the air to clear it.


	3. The Rescue

**Author's Note**: Third update in less than like, five hours. I guess Elky is on a roll with this fanfiction buzz again? No idea, just been very inspired despite the lack of responses to this story. Also, the title 'One Foot in Front of the Other' is a lame title because I can't think of anything better than that, blarg. Now Rui appears, and I hope I portray her alright.

**Disclaime**r: Pokémon and all its characters are Nintendo's. I don't claim any sort of ownership, as this is just for fun and I hope you the readers are enjoying this. Also, you all **_must_** play Pokémon Colosseum, do it. It _needs_ more attention than it gets... and more fanfiction. **_More, more~_**

**Summary**: _Wes, Lune (Umbreon) and Imp (Espeon) have escaped Team Snagem for now and take a break at the Outpost Stand. News of the explosion is spreading quickly and after a short little fun fight between a drifter called Willie and his Zigzagoons, Wes is now off to Phenac City._

* * *

Phenac City was a breath of fresh air for Wes when the beautiful town had suddenly come into view. He'd never seen anything like it, since the ex-criminal usually had his jobs done in many slums that inhabited the dry Orre region. He knew of Pyrite town and the Under like the back of his hand, as well as the small refugee places scattered across Eclo Canyon but the watery paradise of Phenac was something totally alien to him.

He really liked it though, it was gorgeous and reminded him of innocence, something the young man knew he severely lacked in his nineteen year old life.

Imp's pink eyes peeked out from where he sat in the side car with his big brother Lune, the Espeon looking greedily as they drew closer and closer to all the cold water. Imp wanted to just dive right in there and escape the heat, and Wes could feel the hot temperature drop considerably. Wes doubted he could run into Team Snagem here, it was too much of a peaceful city for thugs like them to try and barge into. They'd be seen, plain as day and arrested no problem so Wes believed he could let his guard down for the moment on his run from the past.

He drew to a halt near the entry, Wes turning the engine of his bike off slowly. Lune had been sleeping, the old Umbreon now stirring when he felt the vehicle lurch to a stop. His nose wrinkled as he breathed in the sweet smell of water, and the thirsty animal lumbered out of his seat to approach one of the many pools of clear liquid pulsing around the city. Imp followed, the two Eons lapping it up ravenously. The two brothers even sneered at one another when one of them got to close to the other. It was the wild Pokémon instinct in them, to fight for what they needed to survive.

Wes had to step between the two, pushing them aside as he showed who was the boss with a harsh glare. Both males fell silent and resumed their drinking without any more issues. Relieved, Wes stood up slowly, brushing sand off his tight pants as he peered into the city ahead of them. His stomach groaned and his throat felt terribly dry, and at the moment, he felt the same desperation as his Eevee-lution companions. They hadn't eaten since the blow up at Snagem, and they only had one canteen of water left after the trip across the harsh desert. Wes hadn't used it, as he wanted to preserve what they had left for any surprise attacks that would suspend them from retrieving resources.

When Lune and Imp finished drinking, they approached their master slowly. Water dripped down Lune's chin as the old Umbreon sat beside him. _"We ought to get supplies,"_ Lune rumbled before looking at Imp who was beginning to boldly trek into town without he and Wes, as usual. Patting Lune's scar-slathered head, the young man followed after Imp only to be met with a scene outside the front of the fountain in town.

Wes only arched his brows in curiosity, the ex-Snagger peering at the odd looking duo who were struggling with some bag. Imp just flicked his ears, unimpressed with how they were handling whatever thing they were trying to deliver out. _"They're numbskulls,"_ Imp bemused, feeling his lips twitch into a silent sneer.

Wes could only agree as he turned on his heel, deciding to get a closer look. He followed them before perking his ears, listening to the conversation.

"Ya gotta hold on tighter Folly!" The man with the odd hat demanded, jaw tight as he glared hotly at his blonde companion.

"Aw shad up, Trudly! It won't stop squirming! Its miserable, why did ya get the head anyways?!"

"You dingbat, quiet! They'll hear you!" Trudly's eyes lowered to the sack in irritation, grunting as they struggled with their 'package.'

Wes couldn't help but blink, not too sure of what to make of the situation. So wait... was that a person in there? Or some kind of Pokémon? Whatever it was, there was something alive in there and despite Wes's better judgement, he felt this would make a good time to start his 'one hundred good deeds.'

"Yo, bone-heads," Wes called, approaching with his two pocket monsters at both of his sides. Imp bared his teeth, the fennic-fox-like Pokémon trying his very best to look intimidating. "What's in that sack of yours?" ...why did he feel he was going to regret this later?

The two strange men stiffened and dropped the tan bag. Wes couldn't help but wince as he heard the thud it made upon hitting the concrete. "None of your Combee-wax," the one called Folly huffed. "Now run away kid, we got work ta be done!"

"Yea, back to your mammy, scram," Trudly added, smirking.

Wes scowled and clicked his tongue. On command, Lune leaped furiously, through the air with terrifying grace as the elderly Umbreon knocked Folly to the ground roughly. Teeth bared, salavia dribbled down the black animal's chin as the young man approached, heavy boots thumping against the hard concrete floor of the city. "Don't think ya heard me," Wes sneered. "What's in there?"

Folly stared up at Lune with wide eyes, gaping as he held his hands back. He hesitantly tried to reach for the Pokéballs attached to his belt. Instead, Wes stopped him to it, slamming his boot on his knuckles roughly and glaring down. Wes looked like an angry animal on the prowl, eyes hidden behind his goggles and jaw tight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you pal," Wes growled. "Lune and I aren't fond of creeps like yaself," he added. He looked at Imp, the Espeon peering at the bag before snorting, hissing at Trudly when the man tried getting close to it.

Trudly swallowed but still, said nothing. However, Wes wasn't prepared for what happened next. The man with the funny ball-shaped hat suddenly lunged at him, cussing loudly as his fist connected with Wes' jaw. Shouting in pain, Wes stumbled back. Lune growled loudly as his master was attacked and quickly, let Folly go in favor of lashing out at Trudly.

However, that was something of a mistake. Rubbing his jaw, Wes watched as Lune snapped at Trudly's arm, grabbing flesh and clothing as the Umbreon pulled back violently, snarling like a mad-demon as Trudly slammed the Pokémon against the edge of the fountain. Folly took this chance to throw out the two Pokéballs he'd been sneaking for before, two Whismur that promptly went after Lune. The old Pokémon yelled out, blood from Trudly's arm staining his black maw as he flew back at the double tackle. Wes cussed under his breath, some of the townsfolk hurrying around to see what in the world the commotion was about.

Imp quickly went to aid his brother, the physic Pokémon lifting one of the Whismurs away roughly. His pink eyes glowed and narrowed, roughly throwing the loud Pokémon into one of the stone walls surrounding the now makeshift battlefield.

Lune got to his paws shakily, panting as he licked away the blood from his mouth. He glared harshly at the other Whismur, as it made a loud noise, almost deafening. Even Wes had to cap his ears with his hands, grumbling something along the lines of 'Holy mother of God!' in pain to his ear drums.

Lune leaped, fangs bared and lips peeled as he tackled the rabbit-like creature, teeth slashing for the pocket monster's throat. Imp followed gracefully, glowing energy surrounding the Whismur he'd been dealing with earlier. The brawl continued, blood and bruises forming upon the dueling monsters in the ring. Folly and Wes shouted command after command, and before both men knew it, the two Whismur lay oddly still upon the ground. One twitching faintly while the other pinned beneath Lune was deadly quiet. Lune's mouth was bright red, and his hackles were raised as he growled. Folly called his Pokémon back, red energy sucking up the hurt creatures.

Imp panted, spitting, _"Want another piece of us?!"_

The people around them held their mouths in their hands, mute before a young man clad in blue pointed at the bag. "There's a person in there!"

Wes could feel the stress upon his shoulders, the man rubbing his jaw gently as he scoffed quietly to himself, "No, really?"

Trudly looked nervously around him, his arm suddenly numb. "F-Folly!" He stuttered.

Folly just stared blankly at Wes, whom glared back with fiery eyes and a firm scowl. "Hey... aren't you that Snag...!"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Trudly roughly clasped his arm in a panic as more people approached, shouting at them, yelling kidnappers and robbers. Folly swallowed thickly and growled, "We won't forget this, don't feel so cocky guy!" They raced off, stumbling and leaving behind the bag as well as the truck Wes recognized from the Outskirt Post.

Wes had ordered Lune to go after them but the Umbreon was too tired to pursue, and Imp couldn't due to a bloody bite upon his hind leg. Sighing, he crouched, rubbing the two Eevee-lutions softly. "Ya did good, boys," he praised, quiet before watching as the jogger boy and a woman clad in pink attempted to open the sack.

"Dang! This knot is tight as anything! I can't loosen it!"

Wes was prepared to turn away, as he wanted to get some assistance for Lune and Imp, who were now getting over the high the battle with the Whismurs had left them with. However, the young man with the Castform stopped him with a plead. "Wait, sir, mind helping us? Please?"

Wes lifted the goggles off his head, hesitant before the teenager crouched to help undo the knot. It was indeed tight, but Wes managed to undo it after several long moments of fiddling. It came loose, and Wes pulled it off as the woman in the pink dress helped pull out whoever was trapped in the bag.

It was a young girl, who Wes judged to be no younger than himself, maybe shy of a year, he could only guess. She looked delirious, mumbling as she stared blankly at his direction. The jogger and the lady looked perplexed but Wes was quick to respond.

"Get her over to the fountain," Wes ordered, the jogger and ex-snagger pulling her up by the arms and legs to place her by the foot of the stone fountain. Wes smacked some of the water onto her face to wake her, dripping some from his palms into her mouth. Her throat trembled as water slipped passed her lips and she gasped, sitting up rapidly.

Wes grunted in pain as their foreheads clashed together, and the girl grabbed her head with a soft moan.

"Sorry 'bout that mister," she mumbled. Her eyes opened, now no longer glazed as they stared at him. She was quiet, and Wes didn't feel comfortable under her unwavering stare.

Yea, it was damn awkward.

"Thank goodness, she's okay," the young woman sighed, a hand to her chest in relief as she crouched beside her. "What's your name? What happened to you?"

She blinked rapidly before suddenly grabbing at the collar of Wes's trench coat. He stared, bewildered as he was pulled close to her face and he inwardly panicked.

"Did you see it?!" she suddenly demanded loudly, shaking him. Wes cupped her hands with his to gingerly lessen the death grip she hand. Yep, she was definitely a lunatic... that or the heat was playing games with her mind.

"I'm sorry, uh, see what now?" Wes hesitantly inquired, blinking with a pronounced frown. Imp looked amused while Lune stared on, old eyes perplexed. She stared widely at him, expectantly as she throttled him lightly with her hands that were now covered by his in his futile attempt at escape.

"The aura!"


	4. Rui

**Author's Note**: Yus, chapter four is here. Another plot bunny has been born and this story will probably progress since I kinda beat Colosseum tonight xD Though, the final boss kicked my ass so I got some level grinding to do, haha. So, I pretty much know how it ends now. Though, this is still my take on it so it won't be an exact novelization, also has more adult elements too if you'd noticed already.

**Disclaimer**: Wes, Rui, Umbreon, Espeon and Pokèmon in general doesn't belong to me. Just borrowing as usual. Did I mention before I still want Wes's bike? ...no? Well I do. Give it to me Gamefreak~

**Summary**: _Wes, Imp (Espeon) and Lune (Umbreon) have arrived in Phenic City. However, things become rough when the ex-snagger stops a kidnapping by ensuring a all out brawl between them and his Pokèmon in the town square. They are successful though now Wes is convinced this girl they saved is a lunatic... Did she see what exactly?_

* * *

Wes could only stare at the young woman with sharp golden eyes, the ex-criminal held hostage by her hands as they grasped the collar of his trench coat. "Um... I think you hit your head kinda hard, those two loonies dumped ya real good back there. You should get out of the sun too..." With desperation he tried to loosen her hold but was surprised at just how strong this little lady was.

She just shook her head wildly. "I didn't hit my head!" She protested, knuckles white as she stared at his tan face. Her blue eyes were wide, beseeching as they begged for him to believe her. "I know what I saw! It was a Pokèmon with a black aura!"

The townsfolk around them, that being the jogger and the woman in the pink dress just exchanged glances, blank as they were convinced this girl had been exposed in the Orre heat for a bit too long...

"Miss, what is your name?" The woman asked tentatively, lowering to crouch beside the girl with fiery red hair. Wes just looked at her, wanting for her to let him go right about now. He was kinda choking here, literally as her grip was tight upon his coat collar.

"Its Rui," she sighed in reply, finally letting Wes go as her hands fell to her lap. Then, she perked her head, pig-tails bobbing as she looked around the city, suddenly realizing that she was in a strange foreign sort of place. She blinked slowly, frowning before looking sheepishly at the jogger. "Uh, where am I?"

"Phenac City, m'dear," the woman replied for the man, smiling nicely. Wes just made it his job to loosen his coat a bit, breathing large gulps of air as he was finally free from her vice grip. He eyed this Rui curiously as the young woman's attention was now focused on the two Phenac residents. He was miffed that such a petite looking girl could have such a strong grasp. She was a bit pale with freckles dotting her cheeks and nose prominently and Wes could tell she wasn't a native of Orre, or at least this part of Orre that was known to be so hot and crime-ridden. The clothes she wore supported that theory, as they were pretty bright and cheery, a purple coat and white skirt Rui donned. The bright pink boots were odd too, but then again, Wes was looking at this from a man's point of view.

Her blue eyes turned to rest solely on Wes suddenly, and the young man stiffened. There was something about her that made him uneasy, well, a kind of uneasy that was like how someone could peel the layers of his shell off like an onion and see his innards, dissecting and picking him apart. His eye twitched lightly and subconsciously, he crossed his arms as if to cover himself. Lune looked amused, the old Umbreon nudging the ex-snagger's calf.

_"Wut? Scared of a pretty girl, Wesley?"_ The Umbreon rumbled.

Wes shot the black Pokèmon a glare, a slight pout upon his mouth as he scowled.

Then, Rui was distracted by Imp as the Espeon approached, the girl brightening as she rubbed her hands along the Eevee-lution's neck and spine adoringly. "Aw, just look at you! You're a little sweetie!" She cooed, lifting the cat-like creature up so he balanced on his hind paws for a belly rub.

Imp looked like he was in paradise right about now, purring as Rui petted him with tender hands. Wes just huffed, "Spoiled."

"What's your name?"

Wes arched a brow, the jogger and nameless woman looking at Wes curiously, equally wanting to know the name of the young man who'd saved Rui from the kidnappers. Wes didn't want anyone to know, though, wasn't like he could avoid it. Wasn't like with Willie where he could turn tail and run into the desolate desert at a place where nameless travelers always prowled.

"Erm, name's Wes," he hesitantly replied.

Rui stood up, a bounce to her step as she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and stuck her hand out eagerly. "So you're the gallant prince that saved me?" She looked at him with those eyes again, and Wes rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Wasn't like girls scared him but this one was just... weird.

"Ya can say that," Wes replied, turning his head to the side slightly as he crouched to pet Lune to distract himself, sharp eyes closed as he decided to not shake her hand. "Anyway, lady, I gotta get goin'. I'm busy and I'm glad I could help but..." He looked to her face and inwardly groaned at the Growlithe pout she seemed to naturally carry. Only five minutes in on meeting her and this woman was driving him nuts.

He could already predict what Rui was going to ask him next as he prepared to leave, rising up and turning to march away into the heart of Phenac City to get Lune and Imp checked out by a Pokèmon Center. So, he wasn't surprised when he felt Rui's hand on his arm, holding tightly to the fabric of his blue jacket. Slowly, Wes turned his head to look at her. He only arched his brows.

"I know I'm imposing but... Wes, think you could stick around for a little while? I need to go see the mayor and, well, I'm scared those two men will come back," Rui said, peering up at him a bit hesitantly. Her eyes seemed to lightly glow, and Wes turned his eyes away slightly, unnerved.

Wes moved his hand down to hold hers, lightly pulling her tight fingers off his coat. Managing a lazy smirk, he cocked a brow. "You seem pretty strong for a girl though," he bemused. "I think you'll be okay, uh, Rui." Shrugging, he looked down at her, noting she only stood at his chin and so had to crane his neck to get a good look at her face.

She just shook her head stubbornly and Imp seemed to agree. Standing beside her, the Espeon nudged her hand for another one of those soft rubbies. _"Aw, c'mon Wes! She's great! Just look at how great she is at snuggles! You never snuggle me enough! Besides, I know you think she's pretty!"_

Lune was amused as the old Umbreon looked from his younger brother to his master who grunted inwardly, earning a curious look from Rui as she arched her brows questionably.

Well, Wes needed to get some things anyways for his travels. He hadn't been able before at the Outskirt Post. Would it really hurt to escort the lovely lady for a bit? He doubted she'd be staying with him for long, just needed some reassuring after a scare. His eyes looked over her head at the jogger and woman, who were now gone and Wes knew that they expected him to take care of this Rui, and Wes could tell they had no motive to either if it meant physically hand-holding the lost woman.

_Can't be all that different from walkin' Lune and Imp, I suppose..._ Wes could only bemuse thoughtfully. Besides, if Imp and Lune seemed to like her, it meant she couldn't be too bad... right?

"Alright, fine," he said, nodding slowly. "Just, no more grabbing please. You almost choked me back there. Got some tough hands for a little thing." Turning, his coat flew behind him as he walked, jerking his head lightly in a gesture for her to follow.

Rui blushed a bit red at that, crossing her arms as she scampered after him with a little smile. "Dunno whether to take that as a insult or a complimente," she chuckled, shaking her head as she fell into step beside him.

"That depends, which one won't get a man throttled?"

"_Ha_, aren't you funny."

"I aim to please," Wes only replied, offering her a smirk as they walked, side by side.


	5. Reluctant Bond

**Author's Note**: Everyone clap for me please for I have finally beaten Pokémon Colosseum today after eight or so years~ It wasn't that hard, though I had to clear all of Mt. Battle just to get my team up to the 50's xD So hurray. Now comes the hard part, getting over that I beat it. Maybe I should play Gale of Darkness yet. I got my old save still from when I was a kid and still have a bone to pick with ol' Shadow Lugia :I However, I still need to keep this story afloat and I hope you're all enjoying this fic Cx Also, some reviews would be nice, just so I know there's people out there who are enjoying this and are fellow Pokémon fanatics like me. I hope I write Rui and Wes's relationship okay, I really suck at dialogue if you'd noticed in the last chapters and I hope to answer all those questions I bet you have soon. If anyone is confused on the summaries, they are summaries on the **_last_** chapter.

...btw, which of the two Eevee-lutions (by that, I mean the characterization I put for Lune and Imp, the brothers) do you like best? Old Lune or his little brother Imp?

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing. Just blabbing to the internet about my feels for this game ;_; Pokémon and its characters are Nintendo's though I still hope to own Wes's bike someday C

**Summary**: _Wes agrees to escort Rui around after rescuing her from Trudly and Folly, if not reluctantly. Imp and Lune are amused._

* * *

Wes wondered what he was getting himself into by agreeing to escort this girl for a bit. However, Imp was glued to her hip right about now, scampering between her legs despite the prominent limp he carried. They'd stopped at the Pokémon center a few minutes ago to get some medical attention to Lune and his brother after the rather audacious duel in the town square. Luckily Pokémon were fast healers but they still needed time to rest and recuperate. Old Lune was walking with his head raised a little higher than usual, obviously pleased with how well he'd done in the fight against Trudly and those two Whismurs. A gash lined his upper jaw, now a touch pink due to the tender care of the nurses.

They would be okay, and Lune seemed more than ready for perhaps another scrap. _Least I know we'll be ready for Snagem when they come runnin', _Wes couldn't help but think darkly, scowling as he cast a look over his shoulder. Rui was ahead of him with Imp, whom was purring as she scratched his ears fondly. Looking back at the young lady and Espeon, he couldn't help but smirk his amusement at the scene, relaxing his shoulders for the time being as he shook his head,

There was something special about that girl, and it both scared and interested him.

Wes was a lone wolf, sure, but he didn't mind company, long as he wasn't trying to evade possibly getting his head cut off by a gang who wanted to skin his flesh and wear it like a prize for what he'd done. The faint sounds of explosions rung in his ears and he was startled when Lune gave him a look, long tube-like ears twitching.

_"You're doin' it again sir,"_ Lune bemused with a frown.

"Doin' what?" He inquired in response, hushed as he raised his golden eyes to Rui, not wanting the woman to hear him talking to Umbreon.

_"Lookin' like a lunatic. Ya look pale too..."_ Lune explained, wrinkling his nose before blinking his red eyes slowly. He appeared fatherly, hard face soft as he offered a tender lick to his master's palm. _"You are too young to look like that yet."_ His gaze darkened and Wes just scowled to himself. _"Despite all... this."_

Much too late, Wes thought, remarking the Umbreon's words. He moved to continue walking, hands stuffed in his pockets before he slammed into Rui's back as the girl had stopped. She scrunched her brows at him. Wes copied her expression.

"What? Shoes glued to the pavement?" Wes inquired.

"You're such a comedian," Rui bemused, huffing as she raised her chin.

Wes smirked a bit, the corners of his mouth curling up. "Were you really expecting anythin' less? Prince Charming perhaps?" He stepped passed her, shoulders raised and head turning. He lightly flicked his goggles over his eyes, feeling Rui staring down his spine as he went to step into one of the stores.

"No but..."

She followed after him, the girl picking Imp up into her slender arms. The Espeon purred, nuzzling his head under her chin before peeking an eye at an asile of goods that was dedicated to just Pokémon snacks. He licked his chops greedily, feeling his stomach roar. _"Wesley, I hope you're getting some of that too! I'm starved!"_

Lune was sitting beside Wes as the young man picked up a bag of dried beef to look at. _"You and that stomach of yar's,"_ Lune huffed, sniffing.

_"Hey, I know you're just as hungry as me, Luney-boy,"_ Imp quipped in response, sassy, resting his chin on Rui's elbow.

Rui peered over Wes's shoulder curiously to watch what he was doing. Wes turned to look at his Eevee-lution companions. "Ah cut it out, the both of yas," he scolded, wrinkling his nose. It really was amusing to see such a tough-looking man being all mother-hen to the two as they both bickered and complained. "I know you're hungry, and Lune, you know how Imp is with his appetite... I'll get you boys something." He felt Rui's gaze glow in amusement and he flushed inwardly.

"How about I grab some Pokésnacks for your babies, Wes?" She hummed, giggling as she worked on cradling Imp to her chest. Wes felt embarrassed, though, just nodded slowly. He dropped the package of dry meat into a shopping crate he'd grabbed at the doorway.

She turned on her heel toward the said section, cooing to Imp all the while, saying that he had a great 'doting daddy.'

Oh boy, this was going to be a long shopping trip, and even longer trip to the mayor's house. Shaking his head, he worked on grabbing what he'd need on his journey. He was relieved to know Phenac City had a decent quality of dried goods as well as cheap water bottles. Medicine was good here too as well. When he went to the counter, Rui met him to it, Imp now barreling his way to stand beside his master. He hummed loudly, pressing his head against Wes's knuckles before the man roughly rubbed his ears and neck.

"Spoiled," he commented gruffly, fond as he peered down at the pink Pokémon.

Rui placed the few boxes of Pokémon food on the counter next to Wes's things, smiling brightly at him. "You know," she hummed. "I never thought of you to be the mommy Golduck type." Her eyes were twinkling, mischievous as she watched the ex-criminal tense up.

He looked sheepish, as it was pretty funny. Though, it was even more hilarious he supposed that she didn't know this 'mommy Golduck' was a crook on the run. Wes shook his head, pulling out the wads of bills from his pocket. "Yea, well..." He grumbled, offering the cashier the money. "Guess I'm full of surprises, red."

He doubted Rui could catch the double meaning as the man took the bags from the grocer, nodding in thanks as he turned. Instead, she looked more so baffled at the sudden nick name 'red.' Touching her hair sub-consciously, she trailed after him.

"Anyway, lemme tie this stuff to the bike. Then I'll take ya to see that mayor," Wes told her. Stepping through town, the young man stopped by the outskirts of Phenac, a large stone pillar hiding his motorcycle from view. He didn't want to attract any more attention than he had already. Crouching, he tucked the supplies of food, water and potions into a leather pouch he had dangling at the side. It was located by the side car that Imp and Lune usually inhabited when they drove.

Wes could feel a grin of masculine pride cross his face when he heard Rui speak from behind him, remarking his old cycle. "Is that thing even legal?!"

"Probably not," he chuckled, standing up and pressing his back against the seat slightly to stand before it. "But that hasn't stopped me from ridin' it."

"I really have no idea what to think of you right about now, Wes," Rui bemused, smiling in amusement as she cocked her brows. Her eyes bore into his, though hidden behind his hockey goggles. Wes felt that uncomfortable sensation again, as if she were picking him apart. Inwardly shuddering, he stepped away from his bike to wander back into the city.

"Best if it stays that way, Rui," he told her, offering a sly look as he lifted his glasses slightly. "Besides, I'm just your mysterious escort." Wes's hands were burrowed in his pockets. "The mayor should be uh, up there I would think... best I don't hold ya up anymore than I have." He needed to get going anyways, but, the more dedicated side of him wanted to be 'gallant' and escort the little lady to her destination.

Part of him regretted this in two different ways, oddly enough.

Lune watched him knowingly and Wes had to shrug the feeling off. He was getting soft. As they walked up the steps, he had to resist the course of swear words from exploding from his mouth at the surprise he'd gotten.

There stood a odd-looking man. It looked as if he were swearing a purple plant, a leafy skirt surrounding his legs as if he were a Bellossom. His hair was snowy and white, standing up in gravity defying angles as if he'd been struck by lightning. Wes was almost afraid he would be covered in static by just standing in this strange man's pressance.

Piercing red eyes speared through Wes's silvery goggles and the young man clenched his jaw, uneasily. Did he know something about what Wes had done to Snagem? Was that why he was studying him so intently?

Dear God he hoped not... Any ease he'd had since encountering Rui was rushing out the door.

"I like the expression on your face, trainer," he purred, humming as he turned to admire Imp and Lune in return. Lune for some reason felt a stab of familiarity at this man but couldn't place it... "We will encounter each other in the future." Nodding to Rui politely after such a strange speech, he was gone, padding down the stone steps and disappearing.

"Friend of yours Prince Charming?" Rui inquired, baffled.

Wes shuddered. "Not in a million years," he grunted. "Looks like some walkin' Bellsprout..."

Nodding slowly to Wes, Rui looked at the doorway to the mayor's house, then at Wes. She knew this would be where he should be leaving but...

She didn't want him to go. He was special, and she could tell. Imp looked between his master and Rui slowly, and Wes turned slowly on his heel. Her eyes bore holes into his shoulder, his neck and then his gaze as he met her's reluctantly.

Lune was uneasy, the male shuffling his paws. _"We ought to leave. We can't afford to stay in one place..."_

Wes agreed with a slow dip of his chin, gloved hand lowering to flatten the Umbreon's ears to his head in a lethargic pat. He felt exhausted all of a sudden, a million years older than he should be as he thought of the journey ahead once he and his Eon pair left for the cycle.

"See you around?" Rui asked hopefully.

She stuck her palm out to him, and Wes stared at it before meeting her gaze. He nodded and this time, he accepted her hand, shaking it in farewell. Turning on his heel, he went to go disappear for the desert.

Rui didn't take her eyes off him the whole way out.


	6. The Demons

**Author's Note**: Kind of a long day. I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews, seeing them is very encouraging to me as a writer C: Also, thank you Alphinia for your pointers on my grammar and such, it helps me a lot since I'm self-conscious on my grammar a lot but fail at knowing how to fix it, haha. Fun fact, none of this is pre-written so all of this Pokémon fic is done on a whim xD I like this chapter a lot, its more so dedicated to Wes. Next chapter there will be more action, I promise.

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon doesn't belong to me~

**Summary**: _Rui is sad to see Wes go after he escorts her to the mayor's house. Wes feels a little torn, though knows its for the best and proceeds onto the rest of his quest._

* * *

Wes had set up camp for the night after a long drive away from the flowing Phenac City. He could still feel the lingering burns on his back from where Rui had stared him down. He'd ridden through most of the day, only stopping when his cycle seemed to give hints at possibly over-heating. Wes wanted to make sure he covered enough distance to avoid any trouble from Snagem. Though, he was preparing for the inevitable face down.

Once the sky was completely black did he round the hover bike to a stop, revving the engine as the single wheel progressed to a steady roll. Stars dotted the heavens and the young man heaved a sigh, exhausted as he raised the goggles to rest at his forehead. With the palms of his hands, he rested them against his eyes tiredly. Shoulders slumping a bit, he was only coaxed out once he felt Imp's nose eagerly touch his arm beggingly.

_"You still owe us some grub, Wesley," _the Espeon reminded him, hopping out of the side car and landing on the sand. Old Lune followed after the lilac-furred creature. The two brothers sat beside each other.

Wes managed a smile for their sake. "I know... lemme set up camp Imp. Then I can get ya fed."

When the fire was set up and glowing brightly in the darkness, Wes busily made work of keeping it lit. The desert was brutal at night, usually below zero at times. Pulling a blanket out from the side couch, Wes rested it over his shoulders and sat on the sand. He placed down the two bowls of Pokémon food for Lune and Imp to eat. Wes opened up a package of jerky and worked on filling his very empty stomach. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until the first strip of beef dropped down his throat. He chewed much like a ravenous animal, grunting before watching his two companions.

Imp greedily licked up the contents of his plastic dish, making purrs of content at finally being fed. He'd managed to coax a donut off from that drifter Willie but that had been many hours ago. Lune was more peaceful with his eating habits, cheeks lightly inflated as he ate up the tasteless dry kibbles. It wasn't gourmet but food was food. The Umbreon knew better than to complain. Usually, Imp was one to lament when the food was anything but good quality but for once, he was content by filling his belly.

Wes eventually finished his dinner, the ex-criminal setting the empty package onto the side of him, crumpling up in his hands. He grabbed his canteen from where it hung at his hip. Drinking from it, he wiped his mouth with the back of his palm before offering it to his Eevee-lutions. Lune craned his head forward, pink tongue grazing against the neck of the container as he lapped up his share of the water. Imp raised his head from where he was feeding, cheeks and mouth dotted in crumbs as the Espeon finished what was left of his Pokémon food. Imp nosed the dark green canteen, pushing Lune aside as he licked whatever was left of the water. When the brothers' were sated, Wes tucked the water away back against his thigh.

Imp settled his body next to Wes's, the Pokémon snuggling his way to suck whatever body heat he could from his master. Wes gently rubbed the pocket monster's ears. Lune copied his brother, taking up the trainer's other flank though rested his chin upon Wes's leg. His red eyes stared up at Wes, silent.

_"You're havin' regrets, aren't cha?" _Lune observed quietly.

Wes looked away from Imp, whom seemed to be dozing off now. The young man stared down at his black companion, scoffing, "What makes ya say that? I'd blow Snagem again in a heart beat if I could!"

The Umbreon didn't look convinced as the battle-hardened Pokémon raised his head up. His face grew hard. _"You don't have ta lie to me, Wes. I can smell it on ya..."_

The ex-snagger glared down at Lune, curling his lip in disgust. "You saw what Gonzap was gonna do to ya, what he did to the other Pokémon. I ain't lyin' Lune. I did the right thing!"

_"Yet, you stare as if you are lost. You are still just a kid, sir. Gonzap still meant a lot to ya. I know he did. I support your courage but even you know have no idea where you should go without him." _Lune's eyes narrowed and he stared into Wes's eyes. His face was hard, yet a sort of understanding and fatherly support was there too.

"He might have taken me in, Lune," Wes murmured, staring at the flickering flames of the fire now. "Treated me like a son and even gave me you but..." He was silent for a moment, eyes closed as he exhaled a sigh. "I refuse to be his pawn, and I refuse to just turn a blind eye anymore." He flexed his arm, the one that was cocooned in the Snag Machine. "I was a fool."

Lune shook his head adamantly. _"You are not a fool, Wesley. Just misguided I knew that the moment I'd saw you, as a rebellious boy who thought runnin' from home would be oh so easy."_

"I've hurt people, and Pokémon. I dunno when the guilt started pilin' up. Used to be so easy to just..." Wes glared at the fire, hands laying limply upon his lap. "Believe Gonzap was serious when he told me we was doin' the right thing. He screwed with my head, Lune. He screwed you up too." His gaze set upon Lune, who seemed to lower his own gaze with shame.

Lune had once been the Team Snagem's best Pokémon, the pet of Gonzap himself. He'd been trained to be a fighting machine and given to Wes when the man had been young, a boy of only nine years old who'd believed leaving his home had been the best idea. Sometime during the partnership, they'd formed a bond, and Wes had learned he could communicate easily with the Umbreon. Body language, the old dog's eyes, everything Lune did Wes knew there was more to it.

Lune had been one of those lights in the tunnel Wes had needed while growing up in Team Snagem, believing that being a criminal would be the best thing for him. A young boy who'd left a dysfunctional household, a single mother and a father who was only a whisper among lips. Even now, Lune knew Wes felt like a bastard, and he was torn on who and what he was.

Though the young man said otherwise, Lune could easily tell Wes didn't know where to go from here. He'd blown up his second home, destroyed the base and its snagging devices and ran off with the last one in sure completion. He'd done it for Lune and for closure for himself. Wes wanted to put his foot down and be the man he knew he was supposed to be.

He wasn't a thief. He used to be able to stomach it with pride. Wes, the top snatcher of Snagem, who could steal without fail. Pokémon were easy to catch away from trainers whom Gonzap had told were 'unworthy' of their pocket monsters.

Wes wanted his redemption. Lune craved that too, as he could feel the frustration trembling from Wes's lanky frame in waves. The old Pokémon leaned his face against the young man's ribs, Wes roping his arm around the Umbreon and pulling him close.

Lune felt something wet touch his cheek and turned to stare into Wes's glossy-looking eyes.

All Lune could see was a lost little boy who didn't know what to do.

And his heart broke knowing that he didn't have the awnsers for his human friend. Instead, Lune leaned his nose forward, gently licking at Wes's eyelids softly.

_"We'll find our way, sir. Like we always have..."_


	7. Que Sera Sera

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I felt a character development into Wes's past and thoughts. Sorry for the lack of action but we'll get there soon, I promise Cx It wasn't going to be emotional but it just happened that way. Even tough guys have emotional issues sometimes. Again, I thank you all for the reviews. Despite the little attention this story gets, I'm happy to know there's people out there who're enjoying this 8D

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon belongs to the geniuses at Nintendo. I just have feels. By the way, anyone know an artist who could do a quick cover art for this fic? I can pay in points on DeviantART, if anyone's interested.

**Summary**: _Wes, Imp and Lune make camp for the night and Wes begins to reel back in his emotions and inner demons..._

* * *

Morning came swiftly for Wes and his Pokémon. The fire had blown out during the night and the young man lay curled up into something of a ball with Imp and Lune. The raggity green blanket covered the trio loosely, Wes hugging Lune close in his arms with Imp tangled up by his master's legs. A quiet purr emitted from the Espeon. The sky was a soft pink color, the sun rising into the sky slowly.

The faint rays of light coaxed Wes awake, his golden eyes hooded as he absently tried tugging the blanket over his head. His arms relaxed around Lune, whom grunted as he was disturbed as his human adjusted himself to hide from the morning light. The old Umbreon lifted his head slowly from Wes's chest, tube-like ears twitching as he yawned loudly, tongue curling much like a droopy feline. Wes mumbled in his sleep and Lune wrinkled his nostrils in amusement. Though, Lune knew it was time they wake up. They still had many miles to go before Wes could be considered safe from Snagem.

However, the black Pokémon decided to let Wes rest a while longer. Last night had been an emotional toil on the teenager. Instead, Lune adjusted himself in his trainer's embrace and lay comfortably on Wes's chest. Protective eyes gazed across the expanse of desert as he watched over his sleeping master and little brother.

When they finally did awake, Wes had shot up quickly, sandy blonde hair tustled and pricked in all directions. He really did have a classic case of major bed head, Imp had bemused sleepily. Wes was met with Lune's sharp red gaze, the Pokémon leaning up to fondly lick his nose.

_"Ya looked bushed. Don't worry, its safe, sir."_ Lune's face was reassuring, a smile crossing his old maws. Wes just sighed, reaching his hand up to rub his friend's head fondly.

Imp stared blankly at Wes. _"When is breakfast being served Wesley?"_

Wes scoffed at the fennic-fox Pokémon, the ex-snagger pushing Lune gently off his chest so he could stand up. Imp reluctantly had to get up from where he'd made a cocoon with his human's curled up legs and blanket. The elegant-looking Imp arched his spine in a stretch, tail erect as the pocket monster loudly exploded into a yawn. It seemed Imp had slept like the dead. Lune stared at his pink brother, the moonlight Pokémon twisting his neck slightly as he felt his muscles kink up there.

Wes copied his Pokémon, arms stretching high before the young man worked on putting away the blanket into the bike and destroying whatever evidence of his lounging he could. Imp however just watched on boredly with a hungry belly, wanting his morning meal already. Lune helped Wes the best he could, the Pokémon brushing away their prints with his paws.

When that was done, Wes pulled out a silvery container. It was bottle-shaped and Wes popped it open to pull out some bits of Pokémon treats. This would have to suffice as a quick breakfast for Lune and Imp. Passing a handful to each hungry Pokémon, Imp eagerly gobbled up the moist treats with a delighted purr. Lune took his fill slowly, licking his chops once he'd finished. The old Pokémon knew they would be on the dusty road for awhile now after this, so they'd better enjoy the food while they could now.

Wes didn't bother with eating himself yet, as he wanted to preserve what supplies they had from Phenac City. So, rationing would be important. Luckily, Wes was very good at that, as he was naturally pretty calculating and something of a scrooge when it came to making resources last. Slinging the leather pouch against the side cart, he strapped it in tight. Threading the belt, he yanked it roughly to make sure it wouldn't come loose during the lightning quick ride.

Gesturing with his head, he clicked his tongue to get his Pokémon to hop into the passenger seat. Wes got on easily, lifting himself onto the seat and boots against the gas pedal. His gloved hands held the handle bars as he watched Lune and Imp make themselves comfortable.

Imp settled himself near the outer side of the bike couch, the Espeon already peering out happily. Lune was pressed against Wes's foot almost, the old Umbreon raising his red eyes to his master. Wes pulled his goggles over his eyes casually with ease, protecting his gaze from the rough desert dust and wind. Imp looked on a bit envious, as the Espeon knew his eyes were soon to be dust-filled in a matter of seconds.

A wide smile crossed Wes's mouth as the engine roared, his foot rhythmically pushing against the gas. Lune lowered his head slightly while Imp suddenly looked out in excitement. Then, motorcycle lurched, leaning back on its single wheel like a bold Rapidash. The trio shot off, Wes urging the old cycle faster and faster. His trench billowed behind him in the wind wildly, hair blowing back. Imp and Lune's fur flew, ears waving like flags. Dust was heavy in the air and Wes could feel it scratch against his face.

He felt free and wild, the young man leaning himself forward as he dared to launch himself over a small crevice. Landing with a loud _thump_, Imp nearly tumbled out, the Espeon clinging to Lune tightly as he shot Wes a indigent glare. Wes paid it no mind. At the moment, the ex-snagger felt he could take on the entire world.

And so he laughed, much like a lunatic as he let himself go, entrenched happily on the freedom of his motorcycle.

For awhile, the trio traveled across the dusty plains. Wes was enjoying it, despite the fact he was a traitor on the run. By now, the morning was gone. The soft hues of the pink sky were lost, replaced now by a beautiful bright blue. Clouds flew passed over Wes's head rapidly, the sun beating down upon the blonde teenager and his two companions. The heat bad become heavy, intense as it bore down on them. Lune felt the worst of it due to his midnight black coat. However, he didn't voice his complaints as he rode on with his master and brother Imp.

It was then Wes found the entrance to Pyrite Town, one of the most crime-ridden areas of Orre besides the infested Under. Slowing himself to a stop, Wes knew he'd blend in here perfectly. His attire fit the whole criminal persona and so, he believed that not many people would bother casting him a second glance. He would be the same as the other citizens here, runaways, delinquents, kidnappers and robbers, even the stray killer. Lifting himself off his bike, Wes raised his goggles slightly, the young man turning his eyes to his companions. Imp exited the vehicle, gracefully landing on the solid ground. The Espeon looked around in disgust, dainty pink nose wrinkling.

_"What a crap heap,"_ Imp bemused, pawing at a suspicious-looking piece of trash to add to his point. _"Why are we even here Wesley? Its gross."_

Lune followed after his brother stiffly, old bones protesting as the Umbreon forced himself out. He landed heavily, groaning. Wes cast his old companion a worried look that Lune just huffed that. _"He wants ta see the motha, probably, Imp,"_ Lune told his brother.

Wes burrowed his hands in his pocket before turning to Lune. The old Umbreon recalled his talk with his human, knowing Wes wanted answers on what he should do, where his path would be now. Everyone knew of Fateen, even Wes when he'd had a few jobs here in Pyrite.

Wes hoped old Fateen could point him in the direction he longed for. Stepping along with his heavy boots, he looked behind him at Lune and Imp as they attempted to follow him. "No, you boys stay here and protect the bike." He looked in front of him, toward the streets that had a few of the scummy-looking people wandering about. Already, he could see fights picking up between man and Pokémon.

_"I'm fine with that,"_ Imp huffed bluntly, sitting by the big wheel of Wes's bike.

Lune looked concerned about Wes going in alone but said nothing. Like the loyal animal that he was, the black Pokémon lowered himself to lay down, scar-etched head resting upon his calloused old paws.

Wes marched into the filth ridden streets, the young man lowering his goggles absently with a flick of his wrist to his brow. The air was thick with toxins, and Wes could only raise his hand to his nose and mouth, breathing lightly. He blended in with the environment, barely an eyebrow raising at Wes's appearance in Pyrite. When you came here, it was best to say you knew nothing. Did that man really steal from the local shop? No idea... That was how things ran here.

A code of sacred silence.

When Wes found Fateen's house, he paused outside the door and hesitantly, raised his hand against the knob. Curling his fingers around it, Wes lightly shoved it open, shoulder pressing against the door as he entered slowly. His boots made silent _thuds_ against the floorboards. The Snag Machine on his shoulder shined slightly in the low light, the metallic metal glistening like a rain drop.

"Ah, you have arrived. I predicted as such..." Came an old croon from the darkness. Wes stiffened slightly, though knew the source of it. His brows furrowed and Wes removed his goggles off in respect to peer at the old woman who came fading out from the shadows. "Its good to see you, Wesley. I can sense a great weight you carry..."

Her fingers were like prunes, wrinkled and pale. She hadn't been out in the sun for years, Fateen touching the Snag Machine softly and tentatively. Her eyes, dark like stones, peered through the glasses on her nose. She walked with a hunch, gently tugging Wes to take a seat before her. Wes obeyed, a soft plush chair supported his back.

Wes opened his mouth to speak only for the Pyrite Mother to beat him to it. "You are lost, yes? I can see it, m'dear boy. Your eyes, though bright are much more dark than a lad your age should be. Worry lines crease your handsome face..." She sat behind the table, hands trembling as they waved around a crystal blue ball.

The teenager nodded slowly. "I destroyed Snagem, Mother," he told Fateen, hushed.

She only smiled wistfully in the low light. "I know, I predicted as such. They are after you, and you will need to face them very soon..." She reached across the table to hold his hand, gentle yet firm. "...but you will not be alone. I see a companion in your future, with a heart made of gold."

Wes just arched his brows, perplexed. "Who, Mother? If its Lune and Imp, then ya, I know. They're good pals," he said.

Fateen chuckled, shaking her head. "It is not them, dear Wesley. However, they will serve you well on this quest. You have already met this companion... and she needs you now. You are joined at the hip, and she shares my Sight. You will purge the darkness, together as one..."

_She...? Does she mean that Rui girl...? _Fateen watched as his face flashed with something of recognition, his eyes widening just the slightest. "What do ya mean she needs me now?"

Her face grew dark, eyes suddenly hooded and her jaw slacking loosely. "They are after her, Wesley. Her Sight will betray them to her, and they will cut her line to stop it." Fateen guided Wes's palm to the crystal ball, the old woman having slipped his glove off so he could feel the smooth texture of the bulb. "Phenac is in danger."

Wes could feel a wave of emotions, his vision fuzzy as he saw what had become of Phenac City, the lovely place he'd left just a night or two ago. Men were stationed at the gates, and many of the citizens were locked away in their homes. There was no way in or out. There was another flash and Wes felt dizzy, hand falling as he stood up slowly, legs trembling as he saw the mayor's house. A strange Pokémon stood there, a glow of darkness surrounding it. He could feel its anger, its hate... Wes tightened his jaw, growling like an animal as he grabbed at his head.

He suddenly saw hands, dainty and pale as he raised them to his face... They weren't his hands. He was seeing this from another person's eyes, feeling the emotions. It made his stomach clench up painfully.

Then, it was over and Wes dropped to his knees, panting before staring up at Fateen who stood over him, offering the ex-criminal his glove back.

"What... what am I... to do Mother?"

"That depends Wesley. What do _you_ want to do about this? Now is the time you find the path, and leave these dark woods behind..."

Wes hesitantly raised his hand up, grabbing the glove back. "I'm not a hero, Mother."

Her eyes were dark. "No, but... its too late for that. You found who you want to be, destroyed Snagem and took charge after what Gonzap has done to you. I saw your life from your eyes Wesley... just like how you saw Rui and felt her pain. Now Wes, tell me... What do you want to do?"

Wes closed his eyes and stood up, slipping the glove onto his palm. He met Fateen's gaze and lay stony. Then, he managed a smirk. "Like I always do Mother Fateen... go in with a _**bang**."_


	8. Encounter

**Author's Note**: Just finished watching The Legend of Korra tonight, twice xD Gosh, what a rush... anyways, that isn't what you guys want to hear about so here's chapter eight. This might be my longest project yet, let's see if I can get passed eight after this eh? Also, _One Step in Front of the Other_ has been renamed to _Journey From Sin_. The name just came to me and yea, I hope no one feels offended from it xD If so, I will change it. By the way, Elkpelt sucks at fight scenes and this is where everything finally gets gory and dark.

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon isn't my property~

**Summary**: _Wes has gone to see Fateen concerning where he should go from here. The answer points to Phenac City and the young woman Rui..._

* * *

Dust filled the air and rushed down at his face. Coat flying, the young man traveled across the sloping desert sands. His eyes stared ahead, Wes pressing his foot against the gas pedal forcefully to quicken his haste. Gaze covered, he could pick out the speck of black in the distance that was Phenac City. Fateen had said his quest lay there, and that Rui girl would be the compas he needed on what he wanted to do with himself.

Besides, Orre needed a hero, and Wes had left Team Snagem in order to find a way to correct the mess ups he'd made. His first step he had decided was, to oust whatever had invaded Phenac. Rui needed his help, and perhaps, that had been the odd sensation he'd found when meeting her. Perhaps it was that tug Fateen had predicted, as well as whatever 'Sight' this red-headed woman had.

Imp's eyes squinted against the sands, peering out into the dusty landscape. Lune raised his head slightly to look at his determined master, the black Pokémon noting the slight smirk across Wes's lips.

_"Are ya sure 'bout this sir?"_ Lune murmured, red eyes full of questioning._ "Who is to say Fateen is right?"_

"What else do I got to lose, Lune?" Wes replied, his eyes never leading the road as they drew closer and closer to the destination of Phenac, the city of water. He tightened his knuckles. "Besides, you said it yourself countless times..._ I am a lunatic_." At that, Lune could hear the chuckle erupt from Wes's throat, rumbling like a Delcatty's wicked purr.

Imp shot his big brother a glare then grinned brightly at Wes. _"I like this idea. We get to blow more stuff up! I'm tired of all this runnin' like Meowth babies! Time we take action, Luney!"_

Lune didn't look too sure, however, didn't voice his complaints. It was time for Wes to find things out for himself, and to avoid the manipulation of others. Even with Fateen's words, the old Pokémon knew this was something his master wanted to do. He wanted to fly in, guns blazing as he put his foot down. He was done running and done with being a criminal.

Besides, Lune knew his boy was very unpredictable...

Eventually, they approached and Wes slowed the bike to a sluggish drive. Wheel pressing heavily against sand and jet hovers pulsating, Wes could see the strange men dressed in funny collars. Three seemed to be the primary guards as of now, the men colored red, green and blue. Though, they were somewhat familiar to him. His eyes squinting from behind the ski goggles, Wes lowered his head to Lune.

"Know who they are old boy?" Wes inquired smoothly, gaze still locked upon the uniformed soldiers.

Lune examined them, thoughtfully. _"A touch. They used to visit Master Gonzap quite a bunch... they can't be good if they're involved with Snagem..."_

_"Obviously," _Imp huffed.

Giving the foxy-looking animal a scowl, Imp ducked his head slightly to avoid the wrath of Wes. Wes returned his eyes to the city gates. "They were the men I saw in Fateen's vision. There should be more cooped up inside the mayor's house. Rui's in there, I know it." Brows knotting, he suddenly revved the engine loudly.

_"Sir, what in blazes are you doin'?!"_ Lune demanded, loud as he was jostled in his seat.

"What does it look like Lune?" Wes replied, grinning broadly. The bike roared, leaning back on its massive wheel before shooting off toward the widest of the entrances.

The man dressed in blue protecting it stared at Wes with wide eyes. "Halt! Don't come any closer or I'll-!"

Wes paid him no mind, just pushed the gas harder and harder. Closing in, the guard had no choice but to duck and roll out of the way to avoid being road-kill. The bike scored roughly against the city's white concrete, and Wes could see multiple of other uniformed men guarding doors. Poles were attached to their waist, and Wes knew they were probably wired to shock. He could hear the yells of commotion and Wes's blood boiled at the thrill. Skidding the bike around the fountain skillfully, he knocked one of the guards over roughly, slamming his elbow into the peon's ribs.

"Out of my way!" Wes snarled, working on ducking as a live wired cable was thrown for his head. He looked down at Lune and Imp in the passenger seat, ears flying and fur ruffled as they endured the cycle chase and fight. "Boys, ya know what to do, am I correct?" Smirking, he glared at another man as he came charging. A dog-like Pokémon leaped, a ball of black energy pulsating out.

Imp jumped to meet the attack with one of his own. Confusion encased the shadowy orb, the pink Pokémon throwing it right back at the creature Wes soon identified as a Mightyena.

Lune followed suit, rolling along the ground before standing up to leap at one of the other guards, snarling. It was three on about fourteen men. Wes suddenly felt a weight thrown at him, and with a snarl of pain, the bike tipped over vigorously. He was pinned down by the guard he'd tried running over, the one in blue. A rod was pointed roughly against Wes's throat. Jaw tight, Wes glared up and into the other man's eyes.

"Either ya back off now, or I send you into the dark ages, boy," the soldier threatened, harsh. "You are meddling with people ya don't wanna meddle with!"

Wes just tightened his lip like a raging beast, a bit dizzy from the rough fall. He could feel a bloody gash upon the back of his head. However, that was the least of his problems for now. Rolling, Wes threw his foot up to connect it with the other man's stomach roughly. He doubled over in pain, on his knees as Wes stole the rod for himself from the floor. Sticking it at his face, Wes connected his heavy booted foot to the peon's jaw. Pinning him with his foot and slamming the rod close to the blue soldier's eyes, Wes sneered.

"Who are ya, and why are you invadin' Phenac?" Wes furrowed his brows, clicking the rod to life with static energy. Behind him, Wes could hear the furious snarls of Lune and Imp as they dealt with the other members of their welcoming comity.

"Ain't any of your business kid," he groaned from under Wes.

Wes pressed his foot against the man's jaw, stepping roughly as he bared his teeth like a snarling Mightyena. "I would talk if I were you. If you think knockin' guys out is tough, I'll just haul your _body_ out into the desert when I'm finished!"

He could see the man's throat tremble in a nervous swallow, gaze raised to meet Wes's as they were hidden ominously behind his goggles. His face was tight, wrinkles at his nose and upper jawline.

Wes moved to slam the metal rod against his head, knocking the mask clean off with a rough smack. Sparks flew madly and Wes could pick up the scent of burning flesh. Growling, he was only pulled out by Lune's voice as the Umbreon hurried to his side, limping from a deep slash across his neck and thigh.

_"Sir, don't waste your breath! Ya wanna do good so drop 'em! Let's get to the mayor's house. Imp's handlin' the rest, holdin' them real good!" _Lune met Wes's eyes challengingly. Wes's shoulders slumped lightly, the young man still stiff before glaring at the barely conscious blue man.

"Fine," he breathed, grunting reluctantly as he took the electric rod with him, tight in his enclosed fist. "Let's hurry and clear out."

Wes watched as Imp dodged the attacks of the remaining guards gracefully, spinning through the air before manipulating a large slate of concrete to crush whoever was unfortunate enough. It was no wonder that the Espeon had somehow managed to clean up whatever large number of attacks had been. He raced up the stone steps with Lune at his side before careering roughly through the door. Slamming it open with his shoulder, he was only met with something violently meeting his torso. Wes flew back, rolling with Lune yelling out in concern to confront what had assault his human.

There stood a Makuhita, the round-bellied Pokémon glaring on with intense dark eyes. His shoulders were braced and fists raised to deal another blow. He roughly smacked Lune aside, the old moonlight Pokémon yelping out as he assumed he'd probably shattered a rib or two. Landing limply against the wall, his eyes stared half-lidded at Wes, whom was groaning in pain on the floor. He raised his head, and Wes found his eyes locked upon the shapes of a few shadowy men behind it.

"Well, well... Look who finally arrived. Trudly, Folly, you should be ashamed for letting such a weak boy... pummel you and steal our prize." Wes got to his knees before standing, eyes glaring as the strange person emerged from the shadows of the room.

Wes's eyes widened. Lune stumbled to stand at his master's feet, protective despite the purple bruise blossoming on his flank. Wes raised the metal pole in his hand instinctively, and narrowly dodged a punch from Folly who'd leaped from almost no where. Slamming it against Folly's head, he sent the creep to the ground and kicked him away to deal with Trudly next.

"Weak?" Wes inquired, laughing loudly as he shot a glare at the figure in the darkness. His boot collided with Trudly's throat and the ex-snagger heard a satisfying crunch as he sent the man reeling to the floor. "Weak, that's hilarious!" Some blood trinkled down Wes's jawline, glistening in the low light. "Now cut the crap and tell me, where's the girl? I know ya have her!" His eyes were gleaming, a mad light to them as he pointed the rod toward the unknown speaker.

Lune was busy snarling at the Pokémon in front of them, the Makuhita whom was readying to throw another slugger at Wes and Lune. When he did, Lune met him half way, snarling as the two monsters rolled violently with one another, blood staining the carpet of the mayor's household. Lune dug his teeth deeply, spitting before being thrown into the wall. The fighting machine's large paw slammed Lune down. Eyes brightening, Lune unleashed a confuse ray to free himself. They continued to fight, and Wes could only watch with something of horror in his gaze.

The drama of the moment was almost ruined by how this man looked. Almost. Wes stared at the afro for a moment before steeling himself against the stranger's cold eyes. A smirk crossed the pale man's face. Wes could feel the cold air radiating from him, despite how colorful he was in this silly attire.

It was like what Lune always said: Never underestimate the enemy.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, darling. I know who you are." His eyes fell to Wes's shoulder where the Snag Machine rest. "You are such a foolish baby," he chuckled before watching calmly as Lune and his monster fought. It was practically a massacre with how violently the Makuhita fought. It was like it had no soul. Lune met his energy as much as the old Pokémon could, though he was tiring as they caused destruction. There was a lot of blood, glowing almost upon the glossy coats of the pocket monsters.

He recalled that thing from his vision, when he'd been seeing it from Rui's eyes.

It was then he heard a shout, and as his head whipped wildly, he watched as the dainty-looking girl threw herself into the fray. Wes didn't know whether to call her brave or crazy. Maybe both. Holding back a shout, even the afro man seemed totally taken aback at her sudden arrival.

Rui's arms wrapped tightly around the Makuhita from behind, her face pressing against its neck bravely. "This has to stop!"

Her blue eyes met Wes's for the split second they had raised, and the ex-criminal felt his throat tighten as she was thrown aside roughly. Laying limply, Wes hurried to help her up, adjusting her body so she sat at a more natural angle.

"You're nuts," he stated bluntly.

"And you're funny," she replied with a groan. "Wes, its aura... its completely black. You need to do something, or else..."

Wes only knotted his brows before looking at the machine on his shoulder. "I think I know what I have to do..."


	9. Phenac's Hero

**Author's Note**: I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews and support this story has been getting lately Cx It means a lot, and I hope you'll all stick around for the rest of _Journey From Sin_ 8D Perhaps I'll start answering any questions too if anyone has them xD Long as they aren't spoiler related. I'll also try to keep these chapters long, since last chapter's was pretty short. I was having writer's block there, but xD Again, no promises but I'll make sure they'll be over 1k or 2k _at least._

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon isn't mine. I still want Wes's bike though... and if Pokémon were mine, there'd be a Pokémon anime dedicated to Wes and his adventures :I

**Summary**: _Wes, Lune and Imp have arrived in Phenac City to find Fateen's prediction is correct. It is in danger and under lock down. Wes busts in with his trusty Pokémon and knock some heads. Going to rescue Rui, Wes discovers what he must do to find his redemption..._

* * *

Wes's eyes were locked upon the Snag Machine on his right arm. Then, he turned to Miror B. and the Makuhita that Lune was struggling with. His head smacked against the carpet roughly, the old Pokémon grunting his pain aloud.

"Lune!" Wes called out, getting into a stance as he stood protectively in front of Rui. "Use confuse ray!"

Panting, the moonlight pocket monster obeyed, Lune managing to wiggle away long enough to widen his red eyes. Like earlier, a bright flash filled the room and Wes watched as both man and Pokémon struggled to shield their eyes from it. Rui ducked from behind him, hands over her eyes. Wes didn't look away, his ski goggles protecting his vision from the effects of the Pokémon's ray. Makuhita yelled out in frustration, swinging his arm madly as Lune danced away. Blood swelled upon the black animal's shoulder, dulling the bright golden ring.

"Now, use secret power! Quick, before it wares off!" Wes glowered at the man with the afro for a moment as he stood rigid, his eyes struggling to find what was reality and what wasn't.

With practiced ease, Lune tossed his head to the side, jaws widening as a strange force of white energy pulsated from both his mouth and eyes. It struck the violent Pokémon, sending it stumbling into the wall. A picture fell onto its head, the Makuhita dazed for the moment from the combination of the confuse ray and blow.

Miror B. suddenly got over the effects of Lune's earlier attacks, the brightly-clothed man roughly shoving the limp body of Trudley. "Get up lazy piece of garbage! Take him out!" Spitting, he turned to Folly next, pulling him up by the ear almost. "You too! Now!"

The two men stood weakly, before shaking their heads. Lunging, they went for Wes who swung his arm out to connect his elbow to Trudley's nose. A splatter of red painted itself upon Wes's coat and he promptly knocked the electrified-kali stick toward the peon's ribs. He went down like a mighty oak, moaning as he fell. Folly managed to get a lucky hit, his fist colliding with the ex-snagger's jaw and sending Wes falling to the floor. Grunting, he glared up at Folly, rubbing his jaw. It was like a reenactment almost in the town square. He'd been prepared to jump up but found himself being smacked roughly again, this time by the metal pole he'd been using earlier. Trudley stood, the long pole in his coiled fist.

"Got quite a punch for such a puny guy," Wes taunted, managing a bloodied smirk. He sat himself up, his hand supporting him.

Folly cracked his knuckles, looking at Trudley. "This is pay back, _Snagger_." He looked down at Wes in contempt. Wes found himself face-to-face with the rod as it glowed dimly, Trudley raising it to knock him upside the head...

...only to fail as Rui lunged at his legs. Knocking him down, Trudley gave a yell of surprise. Rui wrestled with him, managing to knock him upside the head as she stole the rod back. Wiggling away, the young woman tossed it back to Wes, who'd caught it easily.

Wes looked up at Folly, grinning wickedly. He got up quickly, roughly swinging the kali stick against Folly's head. He could hear Miror. B behind him growl out at the uselessness of his lackeys.

_"Sir! I can't hold out... much longer!"_ Lune's strangled cry caused Wes to whirl around, his eyes widening at the sight of the Umbreon pinned beneath the massive Makuhita. His large paw was smacked tightly against Lune's neck, the other raised to pound the black Pokémon.

_Its now or never...! _Wes thought, scowling nervously as he grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. Holding it in his hand, he coiled it into the Snag Machine's carrying slot to prepare a snag ball.

It needed to charge, Wes realized with a inward groan. Miror. B just smirked at the young man's distress. "Its too late for your little friend, darling. I suggest looking away while you can..."

However, luck was on Wes's side. Turning, he narrowly ducked a incoming ray of pure telekinetic energy. It smacked against the fighting machine's side, sending it flying across the room. There stood Imp, pouncing to stand protectively over his older brother. The gem on his forehead glowed eerily, glinting as his irises glared toward the monstrous Makuhita.

"No matter..." He grumbled, watching in irritation as Wes grinned in victory. "Makuhita will pummel your little rat. Let the music play...!" His eyes glowed at the thrill of the coming fight as he stepped back to work on instructing his monster of a Pokémon.

Rui had scooped Lune up into her arms, the old Pokémon looking dazed as he met her blue eyes, weary and exhausted. There were many purple bruises across the poor Umbreon's body, blood swelling at his shoulder and at the corner of his maw. His gaze watched Imp worriedly, knowing the fennic-fox-like Pokémon was incredibly cocky.

Wes scooted his legs out in a battling stance, ready to command Imp on how to deal judgement against Miror B. and his monster. "Imp, use confusion!"

_"Oh, I'll do more than confuse it!" _Imp sneered, bristling as the Espeon bared his teeth. Eyelids closing, he concentrated before opening them widely. The Makuhita lunged at Imp, fist raised to slam it at Imp's slender head. Imp beat him to it, throwing out a ray of pure energy. Makuhita stumbled along, the move super effective against the fighting type.

Imp leaped gracefully away, narrowly missing a violent tackle. Lune stirred gently in Rui's arms as the woman held him to her chest, standing next to Wes. Her eyelids twitched, her hand raised to her temple to massage a spot that was beginning to sting in pain.

"Wes," she murmured, voice tight.

The trainer barely turned his eyes off the fight to address her. He only gave a grunt to acknowledge he'd heard his name.

"Its getting ready to... to use this shadowy tackle. Get Imp as far as you can, it could be fatal if..." She clenched her jaw painfully and Wes turned slightly to rest his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Imp! You heard the lady! Get outta there!" Wes demanded. Imp threw a vase on a nearby counter at the Makuhita, looking over at Wes in confusion.

_"What? But I'm winnin'!"_ Imp protested, scowling. _"There's no way I'm-!"_

_"Imp! Look out!" _Lune's cry came out forced, choked almost.

Rui could see the swirling black cloud of dark energy, pulsating madly as the monster Pokémon leaped. It moved with lightning speed and Imp's eyes widened in horror. There was a sickening crack, Imp crying out as the Pokémon slammed into Imp's dainty body. Imp stood up, barely, once he'd flown across the room. His foreleg was twisted into an awkward angle. The Espeon had to resist whimpering when he'd put his paw against the floor.

Miror B. just smiled. "Like I said, little boy. You stand no chance against my Makuhita. I could let you go... if you hand over the girl." He pointed at Rui as she held Lune against her. "Then you could spare your Pokémon the misery of a prolonged demise."

Imp crouched slightly, pink eyes staring up mutely as Makuhita loomed over him, eyes empty and void.

Wes just scowled. Lune struggled in Rui's arms. _"Wes! Tell her to lemme go! I gotta...!"_

His throat tightened and his heart clenched as he breathed out heavily. "No Lune. You won't last against it in your state. Stand down." Lune looked horrified at what Wes was suggesting.

_"Sir, you can't! Imp'll **die!**" _Lune glared at Wes in desperation, and the young man just met his eyes coolly.

"I said, _stand down_ Lune."

He turned slowly to Miror B., whom looked surprised that Wes was willing to let the Espeon become nothing but a mesely smudge on the carpet. Wes, however, had no plans on letting Imp be killed.

Slowly, he felt the snag ball drop into his awaiting palm from the machine that hugged his arm. Then, he threw it. Time seemed to slow down for everyone in the room. Imp watched with wide eyes, head and belly pressed against the ground in terror. The Makuhita reared up to rush another shadowy strike, and Imp awaited the unavoidable.

Though, the pain never came. Imp saw the Pokémon vanish into the Pokéball, and his ears perked at the angry screech Miror B. gave. It wiggled, and Imp could feel Wes's arms fall around him tightly as he hugged the hurt Espeon to himself. Imp closed his eyes, nuzzling with a frightened whimper as Wes soothed the usually so confident Imp.

The ball fell still, and Wes crouched to pick it up in his hand. He stared at Miror. B, a smirk suddenly crossing his face as he deadpanned, "And let the music _stop..."_

The room was eerily quiet, Miror. B, Folly and Trudley looking on with wide eyes.

"W-we are so dead!" Folly lamented loudly, staring in horror at Miror B. as the tall man clenched his fists. "Nas-!"

"Quiet!" Trudley snapped, ducking his head to hide from the angry leer the afro man gave him and his companion. "Master Miror B...!"

"Just get your tango on and let's get out!" Miror B. commanded, loudly and slightly shrill as he worked on scurrying out the door with his two lackeys at his heels.

"Shouldn't we...?" Wes shook his head at Rui's inquiry, the man holding Imp as he looked around the mess they had created in the mayor's house.

"No, let them run. We'll need them to go runnin' back to their 'master.' We'll just follow the crumbs those mice leave us." Turning on his heel with the electrified kali stick in hand, Wes stopped at the doorway. "C'mon red... we got a lot of work to be done."


	10. Makuhita's Monsters

**Author's Note**: I am sad and happy. I think I've beaten all the side quests on Pokémon Colosseum :'C Its like, such a mixture of feelings guys. Maybe I'll work on transferring my Pokémon to Diamond, cause I'm attached to my Colosseum team xD A lot of the nicknames in this story like Imp and Lune's are the names I used for my Umbreon and Espeon ingame too, as well as the natures they had cause Imp had the impish nature and Lune hardy. Anyway, enough with my rambling, now we're off to chapter ten~ Also, I apologize for the day late update. Had a lot of stuff today and yea... Also, drop a review or two, reviews are love C:

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon is Nintendo's. I'm just a fan with too much time on her hands, and no life :I

**Summary**: _Wes, Imp and Lune have just massacred Miror B. and his lackeys. Wes uses his Snag Machine to steal away their very violent Makuhita, the one with the black aura only Rui sees. Now its the start of their epic journey, and a quest for self-discovery..._

* * *

With Miror B. fleeing, the rest of the men he'd had with him had scurried after him at his retreat, most of them being the victims of Imp and his telekinetic powers. Despite the damages to the sidewalks and mayor's house because of Wes's dramatic entrance into Phenac, it was as if nothing had been there before. The young ex-criminal wanted to get back on the road as soon as possible, and this time with Rui on his heels. However, his Pokémon Imp and Lune needed medical attention first. So for the first few days, Wes remained mostly in the Pokémon Center, keeping his recovering companions company. The town were grateful towards him, and it left the former Team Snagem teen with a odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and chest.

He wasn't used to praise, and Rui had remarked with laughter at how high his eyebrows had gone when a little girl of probably five offered him a pretty pink flower and a tight hug.

"It was cute," she'd giggled, sitting across from him with a cup of tea in one hand. "You looked totally miffed, sir broods-alot!"

Wes had also discovered quite a bit about the young woman in the first days together. She was pretty feisty when she wanted to be, especially when it came to pressing his buttons. Rui in the process had learned her new companion was rather particular at times, and discovered this when she'd folded one of the blankets wrong one night.

His face was priceless, or so he heard...

Rui was also from a small mining town somewhere in Hoenn, and that she'd come to Orre to pay her grandparents in Agate a visit. _Well, it sure explained why she had such strong hands,_ Wes could only bemuse, absently fingering the collar of his trench coat as he recalled the memory.

She was dainty-looking, but Wes decided not to let that fool him. Seeing as how she'd thrown herself at a Makuhita and Trudley when both had been rampaging in the mayor's home.

She was something alright...

His eyes absently glanced toward a clock on the wall, and it read twelve o'clock in the morning. He'd been unable to sleep, lounging on the red sofa the Pokémon Center's housing offered. Rui lay on the spare bed in the corner, sprawled out like a sleeping giant, the sheets tangled between her legs. Some drool puddled at the corner of her mouth, causing Wes to roll his eyes in mild disgust and amusement.

Imp had been discharged this morning after having his leg relocated and lay upon the foot of Rui's bed. He was sound asleep, eyes closed and tail lightly flicking as he dreamed. The Espeon had been mildly tramatised by the fight with Makhuita, and the trainer couldn't blame him. Now only Lune was left to wait to finish treatment.

Wes himself hadn't touched the Pokéball that held the monster since they'd snagged it, and it lay undisturbed upon the nightstand. He knew it was wrong to not interact with the Pokémon but he needed to think of how he could let it out without the fighting type going berserk.

He heard Rui mumble something in her sleep and the young man turned a golden eye to her absently. She flopped onto her side, curling up tightly into a ball and shivered. Grunting to himself, Wes stood up, the mama Golduck in him taking over as he pulled the blankets from her feet to drape it across her sleeping form. Like a satisfied Persian, she hummed, smiling as she pulled the sheet closer to her body. Stepping back, Wes returned to the couch only to pause, his gaze lingering upon the red-and-white Pokéball.

Wes remembered feeling pain and anger, recalling when Fateen had shown him the vision of the shadowy Pokémon. It had made him physically ill, and he felt ill now for not trying with Makuhita. He looked at Imp and Rui from where he stood, shaking his head before snatching the ball into his gloved palm. He also took a small bag of Pokémon treats the center had in every room as a welcoming gift to visitors and Pokémon-alike.

Walking out the automatic doors, he waved absently to the pretty nurse who stood at the counter when she chimed a 'hello.' Phenac was mostly empty, as the average person didn't really ever waltz around in the dead of night in crime-ridden Orre. Especially after what Phenac City had experienced. A stray person peeked his head out as he walked passed Wes, grinning as he clasped the ex-snagger on the shoulder.

Wes felt that uncomfortable knot in his belly at the praise of saving the city. It felt strange being the good guy, but a good sort of strange...

Shaking his head, he wandered toward the outter skirts of the city. With what he was going to do, he didn't want anyone in Phenac to get hurt by it...

"Go, Makhuita!" Wes curled his hand tightly around the Pokéball, arm winding back before he tossed the ball into the cold desert air. The ball split open, red energy seeping out in a zigzag motion. When the Pokéball fell limp, there stood Makuhita.

Its dark eyes stared around slowly, dazed almost as it was perplexed, and very confused. Wes's sharp eyes stared at it quietly, the man's hands at his sides. Makuhita appeared lax for the moment, mostly drugged up by confusion of where it was and why there wasn't a violent prodding at its fat spine.

However, when it finally noticed Wes, it tensed up considerably, jaws widening in an animalistic growl. Its large paws raised up, fists enclosed and shoulders braced to fight. It made angry sounds, and unlike with Lune and Imp, the ex-criminal couldn't understand a word it was uttering. However, he wasn't stupid and Wes knew Makuhita was fueled on anger and fear.

Its stance leaned toward terror, and as Wes examined closer, noticed just how thin and hollow this dangerous Pokémon really looked. Its eyes were black and heavy-looking, its legs trembling as the pocket monster tried to stand its ground. He could see ribs pertruding out from the usually plump beast. When Wes drew out the pouch of Pokémon treats, Makuhita looked unsure when the man crouched in front of him. His palm lay exposed, a few pieces of soft-looking moist food on his extended hand.

"I know you're probably starvin', buddy," Wes murmured, smiling slightly at the Pokémon.

It blinked slowly, hissing out and shuffling away despite the groaning of its hungry belly. Lowering on his knees, Makuhita glared warningly at Wes when he tried approaching, this time tossing out the feed in front of the monster. Makuhita stared, wide-eyed before grabbing it with his meaty paw. Looking at Wes as if the human were pulling a nasty trick, Wes just began pouring out more food onto his hand. Makuhita then shoved the Pokéblock into his ravenous jaws. Purring as he licked his fingers clean, he looked down happily when Wes tossed yet another handful of food.

Taking it again, Makuhita ate greedily, rumbling his thanks. However, when he felt Wes's hand upon his head, attempting to pet him, Makuhita tensed. With a sudden roar, his fist struck the young man's face. Wes grabbed at his eye as he flew back on his rear, jostled and covered in sand. However, the monster didn't come closer. It just stared at his paw in some sort of horror, then peered at Wes, a mixture of emotions crossing the poor Pokémon's yellow face.

"They hurt ya, didn't they?" Wes managed to say despite the throbbing of the left side of his face. "Its okay for hittin' me, I should've known better than to do that buddy."

Makuhita just stared, growling as he lowered his head and stared longingly at the remains of the pouch on the floor. Wes just nodded his approval, and without hesitance, the fighting machine lunged quickly to gobble up the rest in desperation. He licked the bag clean, shaking it when it was finally emptied of its contents. It was then he looked back at Wes, some suspicion lingering in his black eyes. Wes just rubbed his ballooning eye from where he sat, his other hand laying limp on his lap so that it didn't feel as if the trainer were going to do something hostile.

The Pokémon was still puzzled at how there was no punishment, and that the human had given him the food despite attacking his new master.

This human was weird, and Makuhita didn't know how to react outside of hostility and fear. Humans were bad, and he didn't want to risk his skin ever again. He was so angry, and so scared, he just wanted to kill things. Slaughtering and beating other creatures into a pulp were the only thing that could curb this ache in his chest where a heart had once been. They'd taken his heart! They stole it, and now tortured him, and he wanted pay back from every creature!

Roaring, he ran to leap at Wes suddenly, swinging his arm to snap the ex-criminal's neck. Instead, Wes rolled, pulling out the Pokémon's ball and calling it back in. Wes could feel it struggle from beneath his finger tips and palm, like a quake. However, the monster was no match for his prison and Wes could only stare at it with furrowed brows and sad, sad sympathy.

_...to think I had something to do with this,_ Wes could only think with guilt, tucking the ball into his pocket.

Slowly, he trudged through the sand to walk back to the Pokémon Center, the young man's eye aching horribly. His vision swam slightly, and he withheld a groan as the doors opened for him. He looked at the glass panel in the hall way, Wes finding Lune attached to a machine and in a deep medicine-induced slumber on the other side. He breathed slowly, and Wes wanted his Umbreon now more than ever. The old Pokémon always gave him the best advice, and was like the father he'd never had growing up.

He felt horrible, thinking back to the bloody battles back in the mayor's house and what he'd done in Snagem. He turned his face away from where Lune slept, the young man slinking down the hall way to return to he and Rui's room.

Did heroes leave suffering in their wake and pain? Did good guys come from shady back grounds and make Pokémon fight to a bitter end?

Could Wes ever be a hero? How could Phenac be praising him for what past he held in his hands. He was still a thief, and a boy from a fatherless household that could barely afford socks, and yet had a mother who drank booze until she saw stars.

When he entered the room, he was startled to see Rui up, the young woman gaping at his black eye.

"What a shiner!" In muted shock, he watched robotically as she scampered up to him with an ice pack from the small freezer located next to the bed. Pressing it against his face gently, Wes remembered to breathe, wincing.

"Uh, what're you doing up, red?" He inquired, tongue heavy suddenly.

"You aren't too graceful you know," Rui replied, sassy as she smiled. "Just look at those things," she continued, gesturing to his heavy black boots. "You sound like a walking avalanche in those things, Prince Charming."

He just blinked.

"Who punched you anyways?"

Wes pulled out Makuhita's Pokéball from his pocket in reply. Wes could see Rui's blue gaze soften, yet tighten up before meeting his gaze.

"There's more of these guys," Wes murmured, scowling. "And we gotta help them..."

"Then let's try Pyrite town tomorrow," Rui offered, smiling gently. "That's where those dumbbells kidnapped me at first."

Wes nodded in agreement. "First, we need Lune to get better. Then our next stop will be Pyrite."


	11. Tenzin

**Author's Note**: Forward to chapter 11~ Its a long one, and the ending sorta sucks but this chapter was getting way too long xD Anyway, have some cute bonding, I feel it was needed to develop the relationships, especially with Makuhita. I always found it strange how the shadow Pokémon instantly fight for you without a single issue Cx

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon isn't mineeeeee

**Summary**: _Wes discovers just how untrusting Makuhita feels toward humans, and wants to make it his mission to help other Pokémon who are like him..._

* * *

He awoke to a thin trickle of sunlight poking through the red curtains. He lay awkwardly upon the sofa like the night before, the young man's head lolling backwards and back stiff. Wes was vaguely aware of the faint throbbing upon his face, his left eye pretty swollen from being punched the previous night. A thick blanket covered in pokadot was draped across his lap, and Wes didn't remember putting it there. His boots were thrown somewhere sloppily at the side of the room, which was also strange, as he rarely ever went to bed without them.

Resting his arm across his forehead and covering his eyes, Wes groaned softly, heaving a sigh before turning to look at the clock. It was eleven in the morning. He shot up, tripping slightly over himself as he looked around the room. The bed was empty and the blankets plopped ungracefully into a wrinkled heap. Wes arched a brow at that, the more obsessive side of him wanting to go over there and fix it so it wasn't so dang sloppy. However, he refrained from doing so as he forced himself to stand, stiff as he arched his spine. Rolling his head, he heard a soft crack as his muscles popped.

With a hum of satisfaction, he stood back up straight. It was then he realized the lack of Rui or Imp, and he scowled lightly. He really didn't understand the logic behind everyone letting him sleep in. First Lune, now Rui... It was a touch annoying, as he liked being a early riser.

Wes went across the room to fetch his heavy black boots, the ex-criminal slipping them up his heel and ankle easily. Latching them up, he brushed his fingers through his hair loosely absently when he looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He had serious bed head but as a man, he really didn't care. Though, out of habit, he brushed it to look somewhat presentable. He found a tray on the end table next to the bed and Wes pulled a bread stick from a cup. Peering at a note, he knew his hunches had been correct.

_"You seemed wiped out so, I let you sleep in. Also, the nurse left some food for us so eat up! By the way, Lune should be discharged by the late afternoon at the latest they say. You should give them a call about it. Imp's with me, so don't worry about him!" ~Rui_

Chewing on the grainy stick, the ex-snagger reluctantly sat down on the bed. He felt the springs sink under him as he decided to eat what was left of the breakfast, which seemed to be some bread sticks, a scrambled egg and some sweet-scented pudding.

When he finished, it was then he could hear the door click open and he turned his head, mid-chew when he'd began working on stomaching the eggs.

Rui stepped in with a paper bag in her arms, Imp trailing behind. In his mouth seemed to be some kind of candy that he was happily suckling, purring as he beamed up at the young lady.

_Yep. Spoiled, he's got her around his little finger, _Wes could only think, smirking despite himself.

"Good morning Wes," Rui greeted merrily, smiling as she kicked the door closed behind her. "Sleep well?"

Putting aside the plate of cooked eggs on the end table, Wes rested his elbows on his knees. "Can't complain, I suppose," he bemused, grunting lightly before cocking a brow curiously. "What cha got there, red?"

"Just stuff," she hummed, putting it down at her feet as she sat beside him. "Imp's getting some pampering, so I went out and got some herbal shampoos! Lune'll love it when he comes out later today! It really helps Pokémon to feel better. It also makes it easier to bond with them." She reached into the bag and pulled out a prissy-looking pink bottle.

Wes found it pressing against his face practically as he gingerly took it from Rui, as if it were a ticking time bomb. '"Flowers from Flouroma?'" he read the label and blinked.

Imp pounced to sit upon Rui's lap, the woman scratching his ears fondly as the Espeon finished off the rest of his Pokémon candy. _"I'll be a hit, Wesley," _he purred, looking up at his male master.

"Spoiled is what you'll be," Wes replied, wrinkling his nose as he handed the bottle back to Rui, whom pouted. "Anyway... do what ya want. I need to call in for Lune, once he's all set we'll be off for Pyrite." He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking behind him at Rui who was busily cuddling Imp.

He reached for the phone by the doorway to call down at the main office. Absently, he peered at Rui as the dainty-looking woman tugged Imp along, the bag filled with herbal shampoos clutched in her other hand.

By the time Wes had finished speaking to one of the nurses about his black Pokémon, the small room was filled with the colorful scents of strawberries and peaches. Wes had to plug his nose with his other hand in mild disgust. It was overwhelming, but Imp had no complaints as the Espeon sloshed happily in the little Pokémon bath tub. Wes hung the phone up after he had been told Lune could be released at three. He eyed the clock and found it to be around twelve in the afternoon now. Knowing now all he could do was wait, Wes turned to look at Rui and Imp.

He arched his eyebrows sky high.

Rui scrubbed her fingers into Imp's head, humming as she grinned cheekily at Wes's baffled face.

"You're crazy," he managed to say, shaking his head with bemusement.

"You're just jealous at not getting a bath, let alone a pampering," Rui shot back playfully, smirking as she teased. Wes just scoffed.

"I ain't some prissy Delcatty, I need no pampering." The word pampering rolled off his tongue with something of a shudder as the young man looked at Rui.

_"He's totally jealous," _Imp chimed, as if Rui would be able to understand what he was saying. He smelled heavily of roses at this point, and Wes didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that.

Rui continued to bathe Imp, the soft-furred creature looking sated in delight. It wasn't often he could enjoy being treated like a treasure. Wes knew he took good care of his Pokémon, he made sure they were fed, well-exercised and loved. However, this kind of love wasn't something Wes did much, let alone at all. Wes lightly narrowed his eyes and suddenly realized, even if this was just to indulge Imp, it let the Espeon just feel very special. Rui also said it was good for bonding with your Pokémon.

Blinking, Wes fingered the ball in his pocket, the one containing Makuhita. Maybe...

"Hey Rui, how much of that fancy shampoo stuff ya got?"

"Plenty, why?" She paused to look at Wes, who was staring out into space.

Wes then looked at her, smiling slightly. "'Cause I got an idea."

Once Imp had been finished, Rui and Wes wrapped the Espeon in a fluffy towel and let the Eevee-lution rest on the sofa. Rui had refilled the bath for Makuhita once Wes had told her the idea.

"Makuhita needs to learn to retrust humans," Wes had said. "If you say this herbal crap is good for doin' that, then let's do it."

Imp hadn't been too pleased with this idea, and his forepaw throbbed absently just thinking about it... However, he didn't protest and lay on the sofa in case he needed to put a telekinetic hold upon the fighting machine.

Wes released the Pokémon, though kept a safe distance as he tugged Rui at his side. He gave her a pouch of Pokéblock to hold, as Wes knew the Pokémon would be pretty hungry by now. Makuhita's black eyes stared around the enclosed space in confusion before peering at Wes and Rui. At first, instinct told him to run or attack the two humans, but the sight of a glaring Imp made the Pokémon think otherwise. It wasn't just one human, and he could smell the spite coming from Imp. The Espeon had a type advantage on him, and obviously wasn't going to let his guard down now that he knew more of this heart-lacking Pokémon.

Besides, the sweet scents of flowers and fruit was relaxing, and Makuhita gave a sigh at it.

Wes approached slowly before crouching on his knees like the night before. Makuhita could see the swelling upon the young man's face, caused by himself. However, there was no punishment. Rui went to stand next to him, lightly crouched as she offered him the food. She wasn't hesitant and smiled.

"Today is gonna be your afternoon, Tenzin," Rui suddenly said merrily as the Makuhita took the food hesitantly, looking at Wes for approval of this odd woman. The sudden name was weird too, and 'Tenzin' didn't know what to think of this. Even Wes looked mildly surprised at the nick name she'd picked.

The newly named 'Tenzin' just blinked as he ate the food slowly. Wes pointed to the bath tub behind him. The Pokémon turned slightly to dab his meaty paw into the warm water. It splashed, and Tenzin turned to look at the humans in bafflement. He punched the male just the night before, beat his Pokémon into a bloody pulp and even had bashed the female during the attack on his old masters... Why were they being so nice?

Wes could see the confusion inside his eyes, and the young man could practically hear a voice rumbling softly from the golden-skinned beast. _"What game are you playing at, human?"_

Rui grabbed a bottle of the sweet-smelling shampoo and showed it to Tenzin, who grabbed it with a surprisingly gentle touch. "We aren't gonna hurt ya, Tenzin," Wes told the Makuhita gently. "Imp isn't going to chew you either. So, how about a bath? Ya look pretty grimy."

It was true, Wes could only think. The fighting type was still very hollow, and it would be awhile before the Pokémon would regain the weight he had lost. His flesh was dirty and muddy, as well as criss-crossed with scars and a few fresh cuts from battling Lune a couple nights back.

The word bath sounded so foreign to Tenzin, and he wasn't sure of what to think of this as he was offered another handful of moist feed. Shoving it into his mouth thoughtfully, the yellow Pokémon looked at Imp as the Espeon stared back with narrowing pink eyes.

_"Just get in pal,"_ Imp said, wrinkling his elegant purple face. _"You'll like it."_

With a little coaxing from Imp, Wes and Rui, they eventually got the mistreated Pokémon to get into the tub. He was tense, and Tenzin watched wearily as Rui poured some of the pink shampoo into her palm, passing some to Wes as well. When the girl's hands touched his skin, Tenzin growled softly, readying to smack at her. Imp leaped from the sofa with a hiss, glaring harshly. Tenzin glowered, but did nothing.

Wes rubbed some of the shampoo upon his head, and Tenzin looked at the ex-snagger, feeling strangely calm at the soft hands, soothing murmurs and sweet smells the bath offered. It was nice, and Wes chuckled softly when the Makuhita reached a paw up to grab at a bubble as it drifted through the air. It popped, and Tenzin gaped.

_"Wow..." _Wes almost could swear he heard come from the monster's jaws in amazement.

Rui caught sight of this and with her palms covered in slippery bubbles, she blew some in Tenzin's direction, who managed to duck. Instead, Wes got the 'assault.' Tan face wet and splotched with soap, Rui guffawed loudly. It looked almost like the lanky teen had a Delibird beard. Wes managed a playful growl despite himself and threw some bubbles in her direction. It didn't take long for Tenzin to join in, the Pokémon splashing at both teenagers happily, laughing in its native tongue. Imp had joined in despite his weariness and fear of the untrusting Makuhita. The tension was gone, and even Wes managed to laugh, which wasn't something the young man did often.

When the bath was done, the floor was soaked and bubbles covered the room. Tenzin was at ease in the tub, sloshing his paw through the water and making sounds of merriment.

Wes rubbed the back of his neck and looked around, Rui left to go grab a towel for Pokémon and human-alike.

"We better clean this up before Nurse Joy gets here," Rui said, smiling brightly as she dropped the towel on Wes's head. She playfully rubbed his hair down with it, laughing when Wes grunted his disapproval, the man grabbing for her hands to stop her. His protests were muffled though he agreed to the cleaning part if it meant she stopped this silliness.

The room was eventually cleaned up, well, to the best of the ability of two teenagers and their Pokémon. Tenzin was at ease, managing to nap upon the couch, curled up and snuggling a blanket close to himself. Imp just looked on.

_"Can't believe that beast can just, flop down like this!"_

Wes sat upon the floor next to his Espeon, gloved hand smoothing his ears and fur. "Well, he's just a Pokémon like you Imp." His eyes were distant. "Makuhita just... doesn't know what to do with himself." It was then he felt a link to Tenzin, and Imp looked up at his master knowingly.

The phone on the wall rang and Wes watched as Rui went up to go get it. Pressing it to her ear as she leaned against the wall, she perked. Wes strained his ears, wanting to hear the conversation as he was curled up next to Imp on the carpet. "Oh, that's great! We'll get him now! ...vitamins every morning? Understood, and yea, plenty of rest and juice... I'll tell Wes." Hanging up, she turned to her male companion. "That was the doctor, he says Lune can be released now. Just needs to take some special vitamins for a few days, and to try and take it easy too if possible."

Wes knew the taking easy part would be difficult, considering what they were making their mission to be lately... Lune was an old Pokémon, and Wes feared the day when he would need to put the old horse down, as the phrase darkly goes. "Let's get 'em. We better pack up whatever we got too, we're off straight for Pyrite after this, red."

Rui worked on packing what little belongings they had into a rucksack. Wes in the meantime went to the waiting room to fetch Lune from the doctor, who was beaming at the ex-criminal from where he stood. His arms were behind his back, and at his side was the old Umbreon, Lune's head raised happily at Wes's appearance. His tail wagged.

_"Ah, sir! I was worried, these hospitals aren't... what became of your eye?" _Lune's tail stopped its wagging as he limped up to rest his paws on Wes's knees. The man crouched to hug the black dog-like monster.

"I was talkin' to our new friend, Makuhita," Wes explained casually as he rubbed Lune's ears. He raised his eyes to the doctor as he was offered a canister of pills.

"Make sure he takes one of these each morning for a week. He's an old dog, so he needs the nutritional help as he won't be able to heal as naturally as he used to. Also make sure to take it easy, and try to avoid any battling," the doctor explained as Wes accepted the pill bottle.

_"Bah, old, how funny,"_ Lune huffed, insulted. _"I need no silly pill. I'm a tank!"_

"Got it," Wes replied, nodding before shaking the older gentleman's hand. "Also, thanks for everythin' doc." Turning on his heel, he gestured for Lune to follow him to the automatic front doors.

He lumbered at Wes's side as he looked at Rui, who was waiting outside with Imp and to his surprise, the unstable Makuhita. Tenzin peered at Lune, arms suddenly latching around Rui's legs when Lune glared back, teeth baring.

"Enough Lune," Wes commanded.

Lune grumbled, earning a prod from his little brother Imp who grinned when he knew the old pocket monster had a snarky thing or two to say to their master.

"We're gonna head out for Pyrite town," Wes told Lune, walking through town for the desert. The old motorcycle was waiting for them, and Wes was dying to hit the road full throttle.

_"Pyrite? Why Pyrite?"_ Lune inquired. _"We were just in Pyrite to see Fateen..."_

Before Wes could reply, he stopped in his tracks at the shapes of three men dressed in red, heads thoroughly shaved...

"Ah shit," Wes muttered, earning a puzzled look from Rui before she too noticed who were waiting for them at the entrance next to Wes's old bike.

"Well, well, lookie what we got here," one of the older-looking men barked. "If it isn't old '_Snatcher Wes!'"_


	12. The Crossroad

_**Alphinia**: Yea, Makihuta was named after Tenzin from Avatar: The Legend of Korra since I love that show to bits xD It was also good to write Lune again, its strange lacking a chapter without him C: And yus, Wes is in some shiz now :I Time to row himself out~_

_**Serpent Prince**: I'm so glad you like it, I always love seeing new faces in my reviews Cx Its encouraging and I hope you keep reading! As for Rui, I'm happy to hear you enjoy my portrayal of her, I find her and Wes' interactions to be real fun to write for since they're so contrastingly different, so Rui is honestly fun to write as a result xD  
_

* * *

**Author's Note**: My knuckles hurt from typing so much xD Something of a fail chapter butttttt

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon isn't mine ;_;

**Summary**: _Wes has finally run back into Team Snagem, and must confront the past to move forward._

* * *

"You rotten_ traitor!_" Another of the men snarled, dark eyes leering down at Wes from where he stood. "Blowin' up the hide out wasn't enough for ya, was it? Ya had to go and snatch the Snag Machine too!"

Wes could feel a cold feeling coil down his spine, the young man managing to appear calm and aloof despite the slight tension to his jaw. Lune and Imp stood close to their master's heels, teeth bared and fur bristling. Tenzin looked afraid, and Wes watched from the corner of his eye as the monster wrapped his arms tightly around Rui's slender legs.

Rui's blue eyes gazed upon Wes's back in confusion. "Traitor?" She faintly recalled the word 'Snagger' being tagged to Wes, when Folly had her male companion at his mercy a few days back. She hadn't asked though, and perhaps now was the time she really figured out who Wes was. "Wes, what're they talking about?"

Wes felt shame pool in his belly when he made himself meet Rui's eyes. Wakin, one of the Snagem men, laughed loudly, "Aren't you a stupid thing! You really don't know who he is? He's a wanted man, girly! You see that thing on his arm?" Roughly, he shoved Wes to empathize his point, which earned a threatening lunge from Lune who went for the man's leg. "This is too priceless! C'mon hotshot, tell your little girlfriend about what a piece of _dirt_ you really are!"

Wes glared silently at Watkin before sweeping his eyes back to Rui. "You know how I got Makuhita away from Miror B. and his lackeys?" She nodded mutely. "I used the Snag Machine, this thing. Its... used to steal Pokémon away from their trainers. I'm surprised you couldn't guess that..."

Rui looked fairly shocked, which left a unsettled feeling within his chest. It was then he finally realized just how sheltered and innocent Rui really was. He swallowed, and turned to stare icily at Wakin as the man scoffed, "She's a dingbat, obviously. You see girly, your boyfriend 'ere is a member of Team Snagem! We steal Pokémon left and right, and Wesley 'ere... well, he's the_ top_ Snatcher." He was in Wes's face now, lips peeled into a snarl. "After all Masta Gonzap did for you, you go and blow us to bits? We treated ya like **family**!"

Wes's face morphed into a look of rage. "Don't insult her!" he snapped loudly, fists clenched as he shoved Wakin back with a snarl. "I'm sick and tired of bein' in this 'family!' I should have known better than to crawl to the likes of you!"

"You can't just ditch 'cause you suddenly decided to be Mr. Hero, Wes!" Another man spoke up, glaring harshly from behind black glasses. "You're one of us! There's nothin' ya can do 'bout it!"

Wakin smirked, taking in Wes's angry features as their eyes met. "Once a Snagem, _always_ a Snagem. You ain't a good guy, Wes. We know what you are, street rat. Just a little bastard boy who ran away from home! And lookie that, you're doin' it again!"

The two men behind him exploded into laughter, mocking as they echoed, "'Doin' it again! Runnin' like a puss!'"

"Shut up!" Wes's fist met Wakin's jaw, and he took pleasure at the soft _crack_ that popped into the air. He gave the two other men a sharp-looking grin, spitting down at Wakin as the man fell on the desert sand.

"You... you...!" Wakin glared before shooting up, leaping at Wes and shoving the former ally to the floor. They rolled, fists flying. Lune and Imp watched the fray with slightly wide eyes before the two Pokémon jumped into play.

Lune's jaws grabbed at Wakin's leg, snarling as the black Pokémon attempted to pull the bald man off. One of the other men snatched a Pokéball from their belts, tossing out what was a Koffing. When it moved to blast Lune away with smog-filled gases, Imp had already sent a ray of telekinetic energy to deal with the filthy swine. The Koffing flew backwards with a grunt of surprised, the gas Pokémon slamming into one of the two men.

Lune gave his brother a grateful look out of the corner of his eye as he earned a yell of pain from Wakin. The man released Wes, his nose bloody as he turned to attempt at shaking Wes's Umbreon off him. "You filthy mongrel!" Lune bit into Wakin's foot as he earned a very sharp kick to the jaw. The old Pokémon flew off, sliding across the sand with a whimper.

_"Ak! Maybe that doc was right, I am old,"_ Lune groaned, struggling to sit up. Imp was busy dealing with Koffing again, one of the other men commanding the beast as Watkin returned to pummel Wes, whom danced away skillfully.

Rui's eyes watched the scene widely, the woman feeling Tenzin grab at her for reassurance as the fight progressed. Rui could sense the Pokémon's fear, his anxiety and the anger bubbling under the surface of his skin as Wes was threatened by Wakin and the other man who wasn't handling Imp. His aura was flaring darkly, and Rui crouched to try and quell the yellow beast's sudden burst of torn emotions.

She stroked his head gently, wincing considerably at the pain her Sight gave her. Tenzin was covered in a haze of dark purple, almost black as his eyes stared mutely at Wes, Watkin and the other man. Wes's fist collided with the nameless grunt's cheek, his foot kicking out at his stomach. Hitting the dust, Wakin took advantage of grabbing Wes from behind, the former snatcher growling out like an angry animal as he attempted to buck Wakin off.

Rui fell to her knees, fingers at her temples as she could hear Tenzin's voice rumble like a drum being beaten violently. _"They cannot harm him! They cannot harm him!" _He repeated these words, and the woman was seeing black, staring out from the fighting type's own eyes. Her chest felt empty, and the pounding of a heart was non-existent, and it was then she felt the world whirl by as Tenzin suddenly lunged, roaring.

His paw was swinging like a hammer, pounding against Watkin's ribs as he sent the Snagem man to the ground. Rui could see the angry expression upon Wes's face as the Pokémon turned to look up at him. She felt the energy radiating off from Wes's own aura, one that she knew was a honey gold. It flared from anger and Rui was only jostled from her trance as Lune suddenly nipped her palm. The woman's hands were smooshed against the sand, and her knees supporting her as she turned shakily towards the black Pokémon. Her vision was swimming, and Rui put her hand to her forehead, feeling sweat from her out of body experience.

Lune looked concerned and Rui gave him something of a weak smile. "I-I'm okay," she stuttered before staring blankly at Wes and Tenzin. Imp had fainted the Koffing and now was busy wrestling with a lobster-like Pokémon. It shot water out of its mouth and Imp dodged it skillfully, manipulating the gushing water back into its direction. The Snagem Pokémon flew backwards, tumbling through the sand painfully.

Wakin lay under Wes's boot, the other man being shoved roughly to the ground by Tenzin's meaty paw. Rui could vaguely make out the words the upset Makuhita was saying. _"No one hurts Master!" _His aura was now smoky, and Rui got to her feet quickly, knowing he would not calm until Wes was stopped.

Her arms flew around Wes from behind, hugging him tightly as she pressed her face against his narrow spine. "Wes, stop! You proved your point!" Rui said loudly, coiling her arms around his waist a bit tighter. She could feel Wes stiffen in her embrace, the young man seeming to be pulled from a spell. "If you want to be the good guy now, you have to let him go! Tenzin doesn't know how to love if you keep being filled with so much hate!"

Wes stared down at Wakin's bloodied face, his nose twisted and lip busted. The man's right eye was swelling up, rather black from where Wes had slugged him. The ex-criminal could feel his own mouth bleeding, his eye aching from the combined beatings from Tenzin the night before and now Wakin. Rui's words sounded so faraway, and it took him a moment to register them as they bounced within his head.

"You are better than _this!_"

Growling softly, Wes shook his head, hair falling over his eyes as they narrowed sharply. Lifting his boot, he slammed it down to smash Wakin's windpipe... instead, he let it land beside his former comrade's head, buffering sand as Wes hissed, "Get lost Wakin, and tell Gonzap I'm finished with him." The words came out harsh and rather quiet. He felt Rui's arm loosen from around him as the young man shifted backwards to let him stand. His eyes turned to Tenzin as the Pokémon throttled the other Snagem. "Tenzin, let him go. He isn't worth it."

Tenzin stared in confusion at Wes, black beady eyes wide, not understanding. _"Not worth it? They hurt us!"_

Wes could feel his female companion's blue gaze upon his back, soft and tender. He breathed through his nose, feeling his blood boil from under his skin. "Doesn't mean we gotta... be like _them_."

Wakin got to his feet, standing next to his other two team mates as he eyed Wes in disgust. "You're even weaker than I thought, Wes... You never hesitated before." He curled his bloodied lip.

"Be happy I let you live, Wakin," Wes replied, cool as he turned his back on him.

"You can't turn your back on family!" Wakin shouted out. "Your blood is of us!" As he began to stumble away, back into the desert, he added with a cold deranged smile. "Once a Snagem, always a Snagem, kid. You'll realize that once this vigilante garage begins to lose its flavor!"

Wes didn't say anything, just stared at Rui as he listened to them leave, moving blindly and loudly through the sands due to their injuries. They were returning to whatever hole they crawled out of, and Wes just knotted his fingers tightly.

He felt shame, and he turned away from the freckle-faced red-head. "So, you know the truth now," Wes grumbled.

Rui was silent for a moment, her face rather soft. Wes, honestly, expected for her to shout at him, call him a bunch of nasty words for not telling her about being a criminal before hand. Oddly, the idea of this warm-hearted woman hating him left a bad taste in his mouth as he avoided her eyes, turning his back on her as he moved to reach for his cycle. He pulled Tenzin's Pokéball from his pocket, calling the Pokémon back in as he held the bike's handle between his black finger tips. Imp and Lune followed slowly, reluctantly.

Rui, to his surprise, followed after him and rested her hand upon his shoulder. Wes cocked his brows at her. "Where do you think you're going, Wes?" Rui gave him a smile.

"I kinda assumed you wouldn't wanna, ya know, travel with a felony..." He twisted his face up.

"Sure, you're a felony but the guy I've known for the passed few days is a quiet man with a soft inside. You just beat up your former gang, Wes. If that's not shaking off your chains, then I dunno what is." She chuckled at his bemused face, the man pulling his goggles over his face. However, Rui stopped him, fingers grabbing his hand so she could still peer into his eyes. "You got a bright aura about you. You can't see it but... I can. Its pretty, and its not like anything I've ever seen before."

Wes felt her tighten her fingers around his and he just grunted sheepishly. "Um, well..."

"Besides," she added, smirking. "You need me just as much as I need you, partner." Shaking his hand, Wes couldn't help but smile slightly, arching a brow.

"You know I can't guarantee your safety, red. Who's to say I won't suddenly turn on you?" He smirked devilishly.

Rui rolled her eyes in mock fear. "Please, you should be more so worrying about what I could do to you. I'll talk your ears off tall, dark and dangerous."

Wes shook her fingers off to pull the goggles over his head and he began revving the engine. "I'm terrified," he mumbled, grunting as he put his foot on the gas.

Without a word, Rui took a seat in the sidecar, Imp and Lune snuggling their way next to her in what was left. She felt the vehicle come to life, roaring loudly as it jerked upon one wheel. It moved like lightning, kicking up dust as it sped across the desert. She held onto to Imp tightly, a bit scared by the monster of a bike as it was sped faster and faster by Wes. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel Wes staring at her in amusement.

"Ya know," she heard him shout above the engine. "I think this might work out well after all!" She could imagine a pretty cocky smile across his handsome face, almost like that of a wild man.

"For your sake, you better!" Rui only said, eyes still shut tightly.


	13. Interuption

**Author's Note**: Two days without updates, I am so sorry guys ;_; I was sick the first day and had a real bad headache so I couldn't motivate myself to work on the next chapter. I'm usually good with my updates too so I feel really bad C Also, this chapter is the longest one so far, hope that makes up for the missing days. I also had writer's block the next day and needed a way to implement the next shadow Pokémon since I already assed the canon way in the game xD try guessing who this next Pokémon is. This one also goes into depth with Rui's power a bit more, which I call 'Sight' and clairvoyance. If anyone is confused, this is what I'll say her powers are so far: Seeing auras of both Pokémon AND humans. Seeing out through other people's eyes if touching something linked to them, vision can be either past or present, and sometimes future. She can also have out of body experiences this way as she 'joins' with the other person/thing (Like she did with Tenzin last chapter when he went berserk at Snagem.) She has more abiltiies but they aren't revealed yet in story ;D And yes, this is more wild than what the game described xD

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon isn't mine.

**Summary**: _Wes has finally confronted Snagem and now he, Rui, Lune and Imp are off for Pyrite Town, only to make a little detour..._

* * *

The sky had darkened considerably since Wes and Rui left. The corner of Wes's mouth felt crusty from dried blood and absently, he lifted one of his arms to rub at the stain. He could feel his lip swelling, and inwardly, he amused himself by saying how his mouth now could match his swollen eye. Rui, much to Wes's surprise, managed to fall asleep in the side car when the hours drew later into the night. Her head lolled to the side and she hugged Imp to herself as if he were a plush Teddiursa. The Espeon didn't seem to mind as his own eyes were closed, his slender head upon her chest to listen to the steady beat of the woman's heart.

Lune was still awake, the old male gazing up at the forlorn moon in the sky. It was barely a slither, and the desert was bathed in almost pitch darkness. "How are you feelin' Lune?" Wes inquired over the engine, eyes upon the dirt road.

_"Dandy, sir,"_ the old Umbreon replied, sounding reluctant as he turned to his master. _"What of you? You know, now you have both..."_

"Yea, yea, I know," Wes grunted in reply, flicking his pet something of a casual glance, much to Lune's annoyance. "I knew what I was gettin' into when I decided to bomb Snagem and take their shit. Just think Lune, you could have been shipped off if I hadn't busted you out."

_"Perhaps, you shouldn't have..."_ Lune spoke a bit darkly, his words soft with guilt almost drowning out under the loud snarl of the moter. The black Pokémon could see the corners of Wes's mouth curl down in a slight frown. It was obvious he'd heard the elderly male but, didn't seem to remark, at least for the moment.

Wes winced slightly when a harsh brush of wind scratched against his skin. The headlights upon the front of the 'monster'cycle, (Wes had chuckled lightly at the name Rui had decided to pin to his old bike) suddenly began to flicker out, stuttering and Wes slammed his fist upon the closet one as it threatened to trap the traveling foursome in thick shadow.

"C'mon," Wes grunted, scowling. "Got no time for this garbage..." Lune just watched with raised brows as Wes muttered a few profanities. It was then the old Umbreon could feel a sudden jerk, and the male pinned his ears as his body lurched into Rui and Imp's.

Lune's face felt red in irritation when he could swear he saw his master's mouth move to form the dreaded fire truck word beneath his breath. **_"Sir!"_** He growled sharply, and Wes suddenly looked mortified, like a child caught with their palm in the cookie jar.

"Hey, you try drivin' this thing like a drunken Mankey!" He hissed loudly, and suddenly, the two appeared like an old married couple as they bickered.

Though, it didn't go far when Wes felt the bike threaten to throw itself over. That was when Imp and Rui awoke sharply, heads jerking as they felt the vehicle twisting and turning through the sands violently. Wes's foot slammed against the pedal frantically, knuckles tightening against the handles.

Rui clutched Imp to herself, hair frazzled and eyes wide as she braced herself for a crash landing. However, Wes managed to remember they had a telepathic Pokémon on them at the moment.

"Imp, use your telekinesis to stop the bike!" Wes commanded, eyes still planted firmly ahead of them. They were going to smash into a rather large rock formation, and Wes wasn't looking forward to that too much...

Imp was still recovering from the shock of the sudden wake up, wincing as Rui crushed him to her chest. _"You want a side of fries with that...?"_ Imp inquired sarcastically, ruffled as he earned a glare from his master.

"Not the time, Imp!"

The lavender cat-like creature managed to wiggle out of Rui's arms, whom was huddled deep within her seat. Wes only gave her a quick look of sympathy before trying to stop the rampaging bike. It made loud popping sounds and groans, spitting. Imp moved to stand behind Wes, struggling to keep balance as he pinned his long ears. Eyes closing, they snapped open, blazing with pure raw energy. The gem glowed as the Espeon surrounded the bike in a psychic veil.

Wes could feel them slowing down, steadying as Imp directed them to a stop. However, they hit the rocky wall but the bubble Imp had created cushioned the worst of the impact. When they were safe, the psychic Pokémon heaved a tired sigh, collapsing to sit upon the cool desert sand. There were skid marks everywhere and Wes heaved a sigh, head falling back before he looked at Rui and his two Eevee-lutions.

"Is everyone okay?" He inquired, removing himself from the bike.

_"Ugh, speak for yourself Wesley," _Imp only said, mildly groaning as his eyes closed. He obviously had a migraine.

Lune looked rather dazed, and Wes blamed that on the Pokémon's old age. Shaking his head, the black animal slowly heaved himself out of the side car. Though, he seemed to falter and the trainer caught Lune in his arms. He was rewarded with a glare, as Lune never liked being hinted at as old. When Wes placed him on solid ground, he gave a huff of indigence that Wes smirked at. _"I'm perfectly fine... Ow,"_ Lune replied, wincing as he adjusted the weight upon his leg. He was still raw from his first duel with Tenzin.

Wes turned an expectant brow toward Rui, who was clutching her hands close to herself in shock. Wes rolled his eyes slightly, approaching her as he crouched. Shaking her shoulder, she turned sharply, their foreheads knocking together roughly in a way that was too reminiscent to their first encounter.

"Rui, c'mon, you're fine," he told her, rubbing his head as he sat on the balls of his feet. "I think you'll live. Just say somethin'."

"Something."

"Oh, aren't ya a riot, red." Shaking his head in mild amusement, Wes stood back up, brushing sand off his knees.

Rui managed something of a shaky smile as the young woman began to get up from her seat. "I learned from the best," she replied, winking toward the lanky man who stood a bit away. His coat waved in the cold wind and she could see his shoulders quiver a little with repressed laughter.

Her boots met the sand and she felt her knees tremble as she got used to dry land again. Arms spread out to keep balance, she bit her tongue in concentration. Wes angled his head slightly to watch her, arching a brow. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't. You. Even," Rui said, shooting him a look, lips shaped into a pronounced pout. His smirk was devilish and she huffed loudly, practically reading the thoughts right off his smug face.

Imp raised his head to the two humans, eyes glowing in the darkness before the Espeon shivered. The lithe Pokémon hurried to wobble toward Rui, pressing himself against her legs in an attempt to ward off the cold. _"Now what, boss? Bike's dead and we're in the middle of nowhere!"_

Wes turned to the old bike, eyes still hidden behind his goggles. "Its not dead Imp, don't be so melodramatic." He shook his head, walking passed Rui and Imp to go inspect their ride. It was leaned heavily against the rocks, smoke lifting from the massive front engine. Wes crouched before it to examine the damage, gloved hand tinkering with a pipe.

It gave a choking noise and Wes grunted, falling back as his face was turned jet-black in gross smog and fumes. Rui snickered from behind her palm and Wes shot her an unimpressed look as he stood back up. Taking the goggles off, he rubbed them against his pants in an attempt to clean them.

"Well, aren't you a handsome Zigzagoon, Wes," Rui chirped merrily, looking at Wes's smoke covered face. His eyes were only saved because of his goggles and so, it made him look as if he had a bandit mask.

Imp made a choking sound in a failed attempt to quell his laughter. Lune just roughly shoved his brother, frowning at the laughing Espeon.

_"H-hey! You can't blame me Luney-boy! She's got a point! Gotta check 'em all, crap like that!"_

"Ah, shut up, the all of you," Wes grumbled, putting the goggles above his head as he gave them something of a scowl and pout. To say the least, it was very amusing.

_"You know, I hate to be a killjoy and all sir but..." _Lune looked from Rui and Imp to Wes. _"What will we do now? Imp's right, that bike isn't gettin' back up again."_

Wes suddenly looked to the sky, eyes narrowing as he studied the patterns of the stars. Rui watched him, curiously. "We aren't in the middle of nowhere," he said, turning his eyes as Imp cocked his brows. "We're about three miles from that new construction site, judging by the distance of those stars." He pointed to a hound-shaped constellation. "Pyrite Town is a couple bounds from there. If we get to the site, I could snag some parts for the cycle." He nodded, seeming satisfied with his plan.

_"We? As in, you and me?" _Imp looked at Lune, who squinted at his brother. _"Wes, have you forgotten somethin' important...? Cacturne lurk around at night! Flocks of 'em, they'll eat our flesh!" _Paws grabbing at Lune, he pulled the older male close to himself in a makeshift embrace tightly. _"They'll single me out! Then, lick the skin off your bones and... and!"_

_"You're off your rocker, Imp," _Lune huffed blankly, shoving the Espeon away to stand loyally beside Wes.

"Imp, please breathe," Wes told his Pokémon calmly, sighing as he pressed his fingers against his nose. "There aren't any Cacturne around so pull yourself together. Two, you've faced worse than some walking cacti."

_"They aren't just walkin' cacti! They're evil! I don't want to be eaten alive! We should just stay here until morning! Yea, I like that idea..." _He wrinkled his nose worriedly, head bowing.

Wes arched a brow at Imp before shaking his head. "Okay then, how about this? Lune and I will go to the construction site and you_ stay_ here with Rui to guard the bike."

Imp clung to Rui's legs, whom just watched with raised brows. Wes looked kind of crazy at times, discussing aloud with his Pokémon when Rui could only hear the Pokémon speech. Well, usually anyways... With her Sight, she could sometimes catch the words of Pokémon.

_"And leave me here alone?! Wes, no!"_

Lune shook his head at the lavender-furred male. _"Imp, for Arceus sake, just stay 'ere with the girl. Me and Wes will be back before ya know it. You're bein' a scaredy-Skitty!"_

Imp scowled. _"I am not bein' a scaredy-Skitty! I'm being logical for once!"  
_

Wes gave the Espeon a long look, which Imp met with a frown. "Imp," Wes began, the young man moving to crouch in front of his purple pet. He reached his hand out to ruffle Imp's ears with a surprisingly gentle touch.

The creature refused to meet his eyes, Imp eying his paws definitely as his tail flicked behind him unhappily.

"You're usually so damn reckless, you'll be fine." Wes curled his finger under the Espeon's chin to tilt his head up. The Pokémon pouted, his narrow eyes looking up toward his master's face. "Besides, I need you to watch Rui. She wouldn't be able to handle the desert alone, ya know..."

"Hey, who says I wouldn't be able to?" Rui looked at him with a scowl, hands on her hips.

Wes flushed sheepishly when he realized his words had been seen as offensive. "No one did Rui, uh..." Turning away, he stood up hastily, now wanting to just avoid his female companion's wrath if anything.

The young woman puffed her cheeks out indigently. Though, didn't say anything more, which left Wes with relief. Women were an odd species, certainly... Turning, Wes wandered toward the currently run-down bike to pull off the leather pouch. Slinging it over his shoulder, he also tugged out the blanket from the side car. He turned, wandering over to Rui and handing her the worn out green thing. It was wrinkled from age, torn at the seams and a ugly puke green but, Wes knew it was a very warm blanket.

Rui accepted it hesitantly, as well as a canteen Wes pulled out from the leather rucksack. "Wes, are you sure? You're the one going strutting out into a freezing desert tight now..." She eyed the old blanket.

Wes waved her worries off with his hand. "I've wandered the desert before. Born and bred for this place, I don't need it. Besides..." He looked her over and noticed how she shivered, knees clacking together. "You look cold." His eyes turned to the rocks that surrounded them, a rather large formation. "I want you and Imp to take cover in the crevices. They'll keep the winds out of your face and be good cover in case..." He didn't want to spook her but, he was only being rational.

The desert was a dangerous place, especially for a young woman whom Wes already knew had been sheltered her whole life.

"Nothing will happen though..." Rui murmured, straightening her spine.

"That, I can't garentee. You know what I said red, I can't promise you safety." His lips curled at the corners slightly.

"I don't mean me, stupid-head. I mean you. You better be careful." She reached her hand out to take his.

Wes chuckled softly, looking at her with a bemused expression. "You are much too kind." He gave her fingers something of a gentle squeeze in reassurance. "I'll be perfectly fine. You're the one who should be worried. Think you can be a big girl and hold down the fort?" Looking at her mockingly, it earned him a playful jab in the jaw with her fist.

It didn't hurt, but Wes rubbed at it, suddenly remembering just how strong those dainty hands were. "I was born in a mining town with three brothers Wes. I think I'll live."

Lune looked to the black sky above before flicking his ears._ "Sir, we better get goin' if we wanna get the bike fixed by mornin'. It'll be a long walk."_

Wes gave his Pokémon a slow nod, then turned back to Rui with a smirk. "I don't doubt that all."

"Just try not to come back dead, please." Rui gave him a stern look, brows furrowed and Wes broke into laughter at it.

"Does half-dead count as anythin'?" Turning, the young man began walking into the darkness, rucksack slung over his shoulder. Rui watched him go as the darkness swallowed Lune and he up hungrily.

* * *

They were alone, and Rui could see a tremble shake Imp's lithe form. "C'mon Imp," she said, smiling. "Wes will be back before you know it. Now lets go over here and wait. We got a big job to do." Tugging the usually so cocky Imp along, they took a seat under one of the tall rocks. Rui draped the blanket over herself and Wes's pet to keep the both of them warm.

Rui had dozed off sometime in the night with Imp, snuggled up in the sand. The thin crescent moon smiled down on them, and it was then Rui was awoken to a sharp cry in the dark night. Drowsily, she lifted her head. She wasn't able to tell what time it was but judging by the position of the moon, she judged it to be either very early or very late. The bike still stood shaded in the shadow of the rocks and Rui whispered sleepily, "Lune? Wes?"

_"Don't let them take me away again!"_ It echoed across the expanse of desert, desperation lacing across the voice, and Rui raised her head quickly. It wasn't Wes, and it sounded nothing like the old croon his Umbreon carried.

Shaking Imp awake, the Espeon raised his head, pink eyes slowly blinking. _"Wha? What's the commotion? Is it breakfast time?"_

Rui said nothing, just tugged the foxy beast to his paws. He swayed like a drunken Spinda, gaze half-lidded as he gave a irritated glance toward the young woman. She gestured with her hand for him to follow, and reluctantly, Imp followed. Usually, he'd be all over Rui but not when she woke him up at a ungodly hour like this.

They crossed the sands, Rui moving at a jog as Imp followed at her heels. Rui could see a shadowy trail, floating along like smoke across the desert ground. It raised ominously, and Rui frowned. Imp just stared, not seeing what had Rui so enthralled as the ginger-headed woman crouched to peer at this 'strange' trail she was seeing.

Touching it, Rui felt her stomach suddenly lurch, and she grabbed at her throat as if she were about to choke. Imp was baffled, standing at the young woman's side as her eyes rolled toward her forehead. Curling his lips, he growled, trying to jostle her from this trance. He didn't like this, and Imp expressed this with a low whimper mixed with a snarl.

_"C'mon! This is no time to suddenly keel over! Wes'll kill me if he realizes you decided to croak!" _Imp said, ears planted firmly against his slender skull.

* * *

_Rui could feel the sand between her toes, and the shapes of looming men, shadowy. Her chest felt empty, hollow. There was no thumping of a heart, the movement of a steady breath through her nostrils and lips. She wanted to run, everything appearing black as suddenly the world whirled passed in a haste. Cacti flashed passed her as she ran, paws kicking up dirt as she began fleeing once more from her attackers. All direction looked the same to her, and her breast heaved for desperate breath.  
_

_Frantic eyes stared about, and she could feel heat flaring upon her back like fur fluffing up. She needed to appear bigger, stronger so that these two-legged monsters couldn't take her away. Rui felt exhaustion piling upon pile as she kept running and running. The black sky offered no comfort, and the cold air only added to the pain and terror. _

_Rui didn't want to be their prisoner again. She turned, only to see the awaiting hands of one of those demons. Gasping and crying, Rui bared her teeth, shoulders braced and flames spitting through her gnashed fangs. The monster screeched, and Rui felt a pleasurable tingle coil down her spine at this. She could make them **pay** for what they did! They stole her heart!_

_Lurching forward, shadows cascaded around her flaming body and she violently rammed one of the beasts, then, tried running again. There were rocks, and maybe, she could hide in them... The monsters seemed to have disappeared for now, and Rui felt relief swell in the pit of her empty belly. She was so hungry, so tired and oh so frightened..._

_Finding a crevice in one of the rocks, she collapsed, whimpering and moaning her misery. **"Don't let them take me again!"**_

* * *

Rui awoke in a daze, everything foggy as she lay in the sand. Imp was curled against her side, head upon his paws. The trail of shadows had faded slightly, and it made Rui wonder just how long she had been passed out. Her throat felt incredibly dry, and the woman pulled the canteen she had pinned against her hip out. Drinking it eagerly, water dribbled down her jawline and she gasped, panting once her thirst was quenched. Her eyes raised to the sky, and she saw it was something of a darker blue color, hinting morning was coming.

_Oh no. I was out almost all night! _She was cold too, and Rui curled her poofy purple coat closer to herself as she stood on her knees. Shaking Imp awake, the Espeon looked both annoyed and relieved to see her face. "Imp, we gotta go. The trail...!" Pointing to what Imp saw as a blank space, he blinked. "We have to follow it."

Imp stood rather stiffly and arched his spine before looking behind him. _"Wes isn't gonna be happy to see us gone when he gets back..." _The Espeon mumbled to himself. However, he followed Rui loyally down the dusty trail. She was running, and Imp pursued as quickly as he could.

Rui knew her vision was pointing her somewhere, and that somewhere was toward a Pokémon like Tenzin, one without a heart and filled with a black aura.

She had to find it before the_ 'them'_ found it first...


	14. Pyrite's Mystery

**Author's Note**: _Journey from Sin_ isn't **dead**. See guys? I needed a break after so many daily updates xD I kinda, eh, had a big case of writer's block and tonight, even though I have to get some tests done on my back, forced myself to write because dammit, I refuse to give up on my work :I Its not a great chapter, nor is it long but poopy is starting to hit the fan guys in this one so as Scar once said, BE PREPARED~ Also, that cover was done by me :D It sucks but xD By the why, the whole 'sir' thing is a nod to another really good Colosseum fic. Its more adult too, and had Wes's buddies call him sir, which I really liked. If the author of that story ever reads this, I hope he/she isn't at all offended :3

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon will never be mine, neither will Wes's coat nor bike. Sob.

**Summary**: _Rui and Wes split up to fix the bike up after it decides to break down. Wes finds some interesting information..._

* * *

_Mars Mayhem: You got your wish! Here is chapter fourteen m'dear :D A new face too, your reviews gave me a good surprise when I decided to look xD Journey from Sin doesn't get a lot of reviews, haha. And that would be a cute picture to draw, I should do that one of these days :D  
_

_Alphinia: Thank you as always :D And we shall see soon hopefully what Rui is gonna get herself into by going off alone without Wes and his Snag Machine. Should be loads of fun, or probably loads of trouble depending on whom finds le Shadow Pokémon first! _

* * *

Lune limped slowly at his side, the old male's ears laying flat as his red eyes searched the dark desert with caution. Wes however, just trudged along casually, black leather boots smashing against the sand. He felt cold despite his heavy coat, and the young man scowled, absently fiddling with the goggles on his head. His eyes raised to the sky and skimmed the canine-shaped constellation. Its nose was pointed north, and Wes knew they were headed for the right direction of the construction site for the spare parts for the old cycle.

They'd been walking for a couple hours now, and luckily, it had been a smooth journey outside of the immense darkness, cold and occasional sharp plume of dust careering across the desert pasture. Though, he worried more so for Rui and Imp, whom were left behind to make sure the bike wasn't snatched off. Ironic, really, when they were doing all the snatching. It was quite funny, and Wes smirked a bit at this, a familiar tingle starting at his toes.

Lune raised his old head, tube-like ears perking as he caught Wes's face with a look of indigence. _"Blows up Snagem ta do good deeds, and still gets riled up at stealin' away things. Sir, you are indeed a lunatic..."_

He couldn't help but laugh loudly at that, and the Pokémon just shook his head at this. His rabbity nose crinkled, and Lune huffed when Wes's fingers curled around his head in a fond yet rough pat. The Snagger was unpredictable, and even old Lune had issues figuring his master out. Sometimes quiet, sometimes angry with impatience and short-temperateness, sometimes outrageous and quirky... He got a migraine just thinking about it now as he ducked away, earning a snort of amusement from his male master.

Though mostly, unpredictable. Perhaps that was why he'd done so well in Snagem. He was like a storm, and with his attitude, no one dared trying to cross him. Whoever did, well, Lune felt only slight pity for in his ancient soul. Lune could see a faint light in the distance, like a small white ball as it glowed across the bounding hills.

_"Wesley, I believe we've found what we were lookin' for," _Lune commented, stopping to tug at his trainer's heel.

Wes just dipped his chin in a nod, the ex-criminal pulling his goggles over his tanned face. His gold eyes, veiled behind the thick material of the glasses, turned to Lune. "I can see that," he bemused as he paused too. He pulled a leathery canteen from his pouch, Wes taking a drink from it before offering some to Lune, whom declined with a shake of his head and ears. Shrugging, Wes tucked it back into the rucksack and continued forth, casual.

His gaze turned to the stars, and he silently thanked the Mightyena constellation for leading them in the right direction. He was grateful in general that he'd learned how to read the shapes of stars to steer him in the correct directions. It was helpful, he could recall back in Snagem, when they'd thieve in the night, causing Hell on small refugee villages. No one ever saw them coming, and absently, he rubbed at a scar near his throat, finger scratching the etched flesh.

Eventually, the duo could make out the shapes of crumbled debris, pieces of block and concrete sewn across the landscape. It stunk of dust and sweat, and Wes found some tools like hammers and screwdrivers messily placed upon a makeshift table. He approached, the young man feeling his eye twitch slightly as he adjusted them, feeling the more cleanly side of him taking over.

Lune guffawed at this, and Wes stiffened his spine as he stopped, grumbling to himself as his hands burrowed deep within his pockets. _"We are 'ere for somethin' else, not to be a maid for some slobs sir."_

Curling his lip, Wes found his eyes plopping upon the orange glow nearby, the silhouettes of four or so old-looking men huddled around it. One seemed to take a cheerful swig of a wine bottle, and the Snagger arched a blonde brow at this. "Drinking on the job," he tutted, disgusted as he looked at Lune. Lune said nothing, just stood loyally at his master's side as Wes decided to make his approach.

The man with the wine bottle pulled at the neck, lowering to rest it upon the sand. He gave a crooked smile, teeth black. Wes could feel an inward shudder but masked it with a fake cough.

"Ah, a travelar!" The worker slurred, hiccuping with a jolly laugh. "Come, join us lad! _Hiccup!_ We got plenta of wine ta share! Hehe!" He held the bottle up in empathizes. Another of the men barked in agreement, though, a fair-haired man who looked a touch older than the rest huffed, taking the bottle away.

This, earned the worker a pout from his companion as he dumped the bottle upon the sand. "Hunter, go to bed. You're drunk," this man said blankly, pinning the drunken co-worker a look. Then, he turned to Wes, tossing the bottle behind him where Wes could hear it crack upon a stone slab. "Sorry 'bout 'em boy," he apologized, offering a smile. He had a gap, and his jaw seemed to hang oddly, crooked from what Wes assumed was an old injury. "Name's Franky, by the way. What brings ya 'ere?"

Hunter grumbled something about Franky being a fat liar as the drunken man stood up, nearly falling into the fire pit as he stumbled toward a wooden crate in the darkness. The ex-criminal just grunted at the display before turning his eyes to Franky. "Nothin' really," Wes replied, waving a hand coolly before staring at a pile of what he assumed to be metal parts, gears too he could see. Then, his gaze flickered back to the stranger as he leaned forward. "I was hopin' to borrow some parts there. I'm in a hurry, and I broke down just beyond the yonder there," Wes said, pointing at a random direction.

"'Borrow?'" Franky echoed before breaking out into a loud laugh. The other two men nearby followed, nudging each other as one pointed at Wes, chuckling about 'some silly kid.' "Kid, just take 'em. They're all junk anyways." Lune only pinned his ears in discomfort, eying Wes who began to head for the pile to dig for the parts he needed to repair the motorcycle.

_"You sure you're not related, Wes? You're all just as crazy, if not more..." _Lune breathed, stopping to stand at Wes's heel as the Snagger crouched. His hands were burrowing through the parts, weeding out what seemed useful and what was just trash.

Wes smirked slightly, though didn't look at his Pokémon. "Very funny," he bemused. "The drunk part seems accurate though."

He fingered at a considerably large brown gear, Wes weighing it upon his palm, beaming like a child who'd found a great toy. However, his attention was quickly taken when he heard Hunter suddenly begin rambling to his colleges. He would have dismissed it as the story of a dumb drunk man if he hadn't said the words 'crazy ass Pokémon.'

"...see, I was in dis pub in ol' Pyrite... _Hiccup. _And, this guy comes in all swaggering and shoves me outta of mah seat!" Wes turned his head slightly to see the man roll up his pants slightly. The glow of the fire revealed a nasty-looking bite upon his lower calf, red though growing into a faint pink as the scar tissue began to grow in. "So, I go up ta 'em all, 'Ya son of a motherless goat, ya push meh out of mah spot!'"

One of the men, a guy with greenish hair peered at the wound with a gaping mouth. "Arceus!"

"I bet he just fell down the stairs again," the other man laughed.

"Shad up, Paul! I didn't! I swear on mah aunt Lucy's grave! _Hiccup! _I went ta throw ol' James out ta teach this punk a lesson, and he's got this freakin' beast with 'em. Leaps right at meh and does this pretty numba to me! Took most of the bar to haul his coo-coo Pokémon off!" Hunter took a greedy gulp from his new wine bottle, wiping his crinkled lips with the back of his palm. "It twas a bloody mess, boys." He seemed to notice Wes's ease dropping and cocked a brow at the teenager. "Yo kid! If ya wanted ta hear ol' Hunta's story, ya coulda asked!"

Wes wrinkled his brows in mild embarrassment at being discovered by a drunk man. He turned slightly. "Well, I didn't want to interrupt," he replied casually, lightly shrugging as he returned to pocketing some parts into his rucksack.

"Dun be so modest kiddo," he chortled, amused as he smile. "How 'bout ya join us for a drink? There's plenty! Besides, keeps yar gut on fire on these desert nights! Ya catch your death! _Hiccup!"_

"I don't drink," Wes said simply before turning fully on his heel. "So, you ran into a strange Pokémon you say?"

"Mhm," the worker hummed, taking another drink from his purple bottle. He belched loudly, earning a eager whoop from the man with greenish hair.

"Speakin' of weird Pokémon," this man said, turning his head to Hunter and Wes. Paul, the only one who felt sane at the moment, just huffed. "My nephew just got some creepy ass pet. It just stares at ya, like its plottin' somethin'." He lunged at Hunter, whom hollered when he snatched away the wine bottle. Claiming his prize as he scrambled away from Hunter as the man cursed like a sailor, he drank it, the wine dripping down his chin. Wes watched, shuffling his weight. Lune just looked irritated, though didn't show it with his lax expression. "He's from ol' Pyrite too, more so the Underbelly of it. Anyway, Paul, ya think Hunter's just nutty but I can vouch dat there's some weird shit goin' down there."

"You both hang at a seedy pub there," Paul deadpanned. "'Course ya see weird ass shit." Shaking his head, Frank chuckled next to him. "You also consume more alcohol content than your body weights can handle."

_Rui said she was in Pyrite when Folly and Trudly kidnapped her. They had Tenzin, and I assume they had him Pyrite. _Wes's brows knitted deeply in thought. _Our hunch is right. We're headed in the right direction... even if my two new sources are messed up drunkies. _He gave Paul something of a sympathetic look before eying Hunter and his grasshead.

"Maybe ya just need to drink some more," the green-headed man told Paul with a grunt, throwing the bottle at him. Luckily, the other worker ducked just in time before sneering at his companion. The bottle exploded on impact, and Hunter looked at it mournfully. "Loosen up some!"

Lune raised his head. _"I think that's all we need to know, Wes," _he said, his black face mimicking his humans. Wes nodded slowly as he pulled his rucksack over his shoulder. _"We betta hurry back to Rui and Imp... Can't imagine how Imp is right now with his little Cacturne fear. Hmp. Its a miracle even your species exists here, Wes."_

"Just gotta hope Imp hasn't had a panic attack without us there," Wes bemused, smirking a little. However, he earned some puzzled looks from the construction workers, and Wes couldn't help but feel his ears burn lightly in embarrassment.

"Boy, I see why ya don't drink," Hunter bemused drunkenly, laying on his back slightly. "You, are clearly, drunk as all Arceus talkin' ta thin air like that! _Hiccup!"_

His grassy companion broke into a laugh with him and Wes could feel his chest heave in a irritated sigh. Turning, he just began walking back into the desert, raising his hand in a half-heartened wave as he wanted to just get away from these workers as quickly as possible. With whatever was left of his sanity too, of course. "Later."

Now, he just needed to get back and find Rui and Imp...

* * *

However, when Lune and he, after the hours taken to return to the spot where they'd left the young woman and Espeon, Wes found it to be bare. The bike lay against a tall rock pillar, but his two companions were nowhere to be seen. The blanket lay sewn across the sand, hastily done so too Wes noted as he crouched, lifting it up with his hand. His eyes narrowed, and the young Snagger lowered his goggles. He saw no sign of a struggle, which left him with mild relief in his breast.

Key word here, _mild._

Casting his eyes to Lune, the Umbreon raised his nose up from the ground to meet his master's silently prying eyes. _"The scent is pretty stale. They've been gone for a couple hours a best, probably left an hour or two afta we did." _Sniffing around some more, he padded across to stand near one of the ledges. _"I smell nothing out of place though, they left willingly."_

"Why the Hell would they leave for the desert willingly though?" He looked baffled, standing up as he held the blanket with a scowl. However, why was he even surprised? This was Rui and Imp he was talking about, they had trouble etched in marker upon their foreheads. Trying to remain cool and steady, he looked at his bike. "Best chance we got in findin' them is if I fix the bike. We'll cover more ground." He felt suddenly very tired, and Wes put his palm to his brow, eyes half-lidded in exhausted. The sky was already lighting up, now a pale purple.

_"If it makes ya feel better sir," _Lune began, following to stand behind Wes as the ex-criminal hastily began to try and fix his old bike. _"The girl obviously has Imp with her. She'll be safe until we locate her."_

He saw Wes's back stiffen slightly, and Lune could imagine a red hue to his face right about now.

"Ah, shad up," Wes only grumbled, not looking toward his Pokémon companion. "You just... do Lune things until I'm done. That's a order."

Lune only looked at Wes knowingly before turning, loyal and obedient to Wes as always as he began to scent around for a valid direction for their search. However, he paused when a new scent reached his nostrils. He followed it out to the plains, leaving Wes as a black dot in the void of sand. He saw the imprint of a female, a oval shape as he assumed she had been laying in the feedle position. Another small lump was there too, and then, that smell again. It was familiar, and Lune crinkled his nose.

He smelled Rui and Imp clearly but the last scent...

It was very stale compared to the young lady's and his brother but he managed to finally place a paw on it. It smelled like Tenzin, carrying that odor of fear and terror. Lune knew it also carried a smell from he and Wes's not so distant past, and his ears fell flat as he emitted a quiet hiss.

It was whatever Tenzin was, a Pokémon who's heart was closed, and he could smell the familiar scent of a certain someone...

He barked loudly, turning on his heel to barrel toward Wes in a hurry.

When he relayed what he found, Wes's eyes only became like big baseballs and he stood up.

"That silly girl," he grumbled, referring to Rui before turning to hook a rubber belt piece of the front of the bike, nearly missing the latch as he leveled his gaze.

It was only a matter of time...


	15. Quilava

**Author's Note**: I've been tweaking my writing style so it might change more as we progress C: I like this chapter, though its not the greatest but I hope you'll all enjoy :D Also, if you're reading this, please drop a review, they're encouraging :3

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon will never be mine :'C

**Summary**: _Wes finds some interesting information and discovers Rui and Imp have vanished. Joining Rui and Imp, is another step on their journey..._

* * *

Imp's paws felt like they weighed a ton by the time the sky had turned a pale purple. The sun was a soft glow over the roving dusty hills, its wispy fingers reaching weakly for the sky. Clouds floated by lazily, and cast the desert in splotchy shadows. Rui moved quickly however, stride brisk and eager as she followed a trail that Imp couldn't see, let alone imagine. His slender head turned to look behind him, the purple-eyed Pokémon knowing that Wes and Lune had to be back at the site by now. He could only think of how unhappy his human was probably right about now, finding that he and the young lady Rui had disappeared.

Imp vaguely wondered if Wes would try to find them, and he hoped so. As he was beginning to smell something familiar, stronger as they treaded deeper and deeper into the desert pastures. His nose had never been too good, not like his big brother Lune who was considered to be an expert tracker. It left him with an odd tingle in his spine, and the Pokémon watched as Rui crouched suddenly. Her fingers ghosted over the sand.

She beamed, and the sunlight seeping over the hills gave the young woman something of a glow as she turned. Imp watched her grin, and he arched a brow, curious. "We're close Impy!" She chimed, merry as she stood up. She brushed the sand off her knees and pointed to a series of silhouettes in the distance. They were cliffs. "I saw them in a vision," she continued, quickening her pace to a jog. Imp followed, tongue hanging as he felt the heat of the day seeping onto the Orre region.

_"You sure you didn't conk your head?" _Imp inquired, tired as he kept to Rui's heel. _"'Cause we're never gonna hear the end of it from Wesley if there's nothin' there..."_

Rui just looked at her male companion's pet, ginger brows scrunching as she tried to pick up what Imp had said. She could understand Pokémon, to a limit, however. It wasn't like Wes who seemed to have a natural understanding of the Poké speech, for her, it was on and off when her Sight register just _what _the Pokémon was saying or doing. Though, she could read how it emoted from the auras she saw in everything.

However, she didn't say anything, just reached her hand down to rub the Espeon's velvety neck. Imp gave her a look, though purred happily at being petted. His eyes drooped sleepily but his trance was broken when she began to hurry toward their destination. Rui could hear the Pokémon's unhappy huff, indigent before Imp hurried to follow after her.

Rui slowed only once they were at the rock faces. There were many tall pillars of brown-looking stone, reaching high into the sky. It was something of a maze, and Imp looked behind him, nervous as he tried to sense around for any danger.

Rui felt a sharp pain in her temple, and reaching her fingers up, they curled gingerly around the spot. Moving, she opened her eyes, staring at one of the rocky walls. There was a crevice, and claw marks scored the face of the stone. Imp turned to look at her as she leaned forward, tentatively touching the surface. Like the previous night, her eyes seemed to roll back and Imp looked away in mild disgust. Her knees buckled, and Imp was quick to try and support her weight to prevent the woman from smacking into the ground. There was a shiver, and Imp peered at her pale face as he struggled to keep the woman leaning against the rocky wall.

Her mouth moved, lip trembling as she mumbled incoherently. Imp didn't like this, mostly because he couldn't understand Rui's odd trances as well as because they were exposed. A stray wild Pokémon could attack, or worse...

Imp _really_ wished Lune and Wes were here right now.

Though luckily for him, this episode didn't last as long as the one the night before. She'd been out for hours, and he'd stayed close to her to make sure she wouldn't freeze to death before dawn. Her spine shuddered, and the woman sputtered, her eyes growing wide as she reeled backwards. She'd had a vision, and Imp stepped away, cautious and nervous she was going to fall over again.

Breathing in, Rui narrowed her eyes and backed up, the red-head hurrying to jog around the rock formations. She held her head between her hands at some points, and Imp assumed it was her way of following that trail.

"That poor Pokémon," she murmured, shivering as she massaged her temples. She and Imp came to a rocky slope, and the Espeon didn't like how Rui seemed so eager to scale it.

_"There is no way you're making me scale that," _Imp said, eying the loose ledges and footholds nervously. He looked as he did last night, when he'd been demanding Wes and Lune to stay because of the Cacturne that traveled Orre's famous deserts.

Rui just smiled down at him. "That's fine, you stay and keep watch then." Beginning to scale up, she hooked her bright pink boot to the rocks and pulled up, crawling on her knees. "Just don't blame me if the Cacturne come!"

The Espeon paled. _"You are a evil woman."_ His eyes watched her as she climbed, now standing to press her back against the cliff wall. Nervous, he curled his lip, suddenly bounding to climb up after her. _"I just expect a herbal bath after all this crap!"_

Rui swung herself over, fingers digging into the rock. Feet kicking against the ledge and chest pressed against stone painfully, she panted, "Imp! Haul me up!"

Imp, perched on another rock, pinned his ears. Taking a deep breath, the Pokémon could feel the energy swelling within his belly, spreading to his chest, and legs. Eyes glowing, he surrounded Rui in a psychic veil, lifting her to safety. Once she was on solid ground, he groaned, shaking his slender skull before looking to the sky. His claws hooked against the stones, Imp preparing to pounce after Rui as he watched the young woman continue climbing. However, he skidded, pebbles rolling down the cliff as he angled his ears flat.

He heard a cry from above, and Imp was expecting the worse, eyes turning to look for Rui. She was perched upon a considerably high ledge, and Imp's gaze widened. However, she wasn't falling to a certain doom like he expected. Instead, she was reaching her hand into a crevice. He couldn't see her face, but he imagined it to be something of motherly and kind.

Rui was staring into the frightened red eyes of a ferret-like animal. Its teeth were bared, lips peeling like a banana. Hidden within the darkness of the small cave, Rui could see fire glowing from along its spine. Bristling, smoke flared from heaving nostrils like a dragon. It was a Quilava, if the young woman could recall the species name.

Its aura was a sickly black, much darker than that of Tenzin's. However, it was not due to the immense hunger for revenge and the thirst for human blood. It was fear and terror, and a splotchy red gash upon its brow revealed just why. Hissing and spitting, the Quilava cried out, lashing a paw out to strike for Rui's hand. Rui took the blow, the girl biting her tongue to resist a whimper.

_"Don't take me away!" _It screeched pleadingly, the black clouds swirling around its plumpish body. Rui pulled her hand back, clutching it to her chest. The teeth marks were deep, followed with a raw burn searing into her knuckles.

Rui breathed a sigh, then looked down at Imp as the Espeon stared on with concern, wide violet eyes. _"What in the name of Eevee is goin' on in there?!"_

"Its another dark Pokémon!" Rui called, turning to look down at the Espeon as she managed to catch Wes's pet's words. "Imp! Get up here! I need you!"

_"...if I twist another leg over this... it'll spoil my good looks." _He swallowed thickly, Imp worked on bounding across the gap.

The Pokémon scaled up the rocks, leaping ungracefully. Imp's paws were unsteady as he landed, shoulders and hips bunching up. His hackles raised at his neck, fur standing up like needles when his rump slid down the rock side.

Rui eventually had to reach down to help pull Imp up, her arms coiling around the lilac Pokémon. She heard the muffled cries of the Quilava from within the small passage, and her blue eyes fell to Imp.

"Imp, try talking to him," she murmured into his long rabbit-like ear. "He doesn't trust humans."

Imp's eyes seemed to glaze slightly as he stared at Rui, who smiled softly back. _"Those Pokémon are monsters though," _Imp said, uncertain as he looked toward the crevice. Orange lightly flared within, glowing dimly as the ferret-like beast sneered softly.

He was silent, before remembering something Wes had told him just two days ago. _'He's a Pokémon just like you Imp. Makuhita... just doesn't know what to do with himself.'_

_"I'll do it,"_ Imp suddenly said, nodding as he raised his head, matching her smile._ "Just help me into the hole." _

Rui complied, the woman lifting Imp into the cave's crevice. The Espeon wiggled his body to aid her, Rui pushing against the purple animal. Once Imp was inside, he could only duck to narrowly avoid a ball of fire. His ears felt hot, and he vaguely heard Rui call out if he was alright.

Making a mewl in affirmation, the Pokémon narrowed his eyes slightly at the frightened Quilava. _"Hey, hey, calm down there pal! Me and my friend just wanna help!" _He told him, nearing as he crawled on his belly, ears perking in a friendly gesture.

_"That's what the last ones said!" _He cried, shrill as he was on the verge of hysterics again. _"But they stole it!"_

_"Stole what?" _Imp inquired, cautious as he looked toward the Pokémon.

_"My heart! I can't remember anything! I just wanna go home!" _

"We can help you! You just need to trust us!" Rui called out, peering into the tunnel to look at Imp and Quilava. "I know its hard but we have another Pokémon like you! He's with my friend, we can find a way to get your heart back!"

_"You know how us Espeons work, right Quilava?" _Imp mewed, flashing a smile at the whimpering creature. The fire-type nodded weakly, muzzle burrowed within its little paws. _"We evolve through trust and friendship and all that fluffy shit. You can trust an Espeon's sense of judgement, I swear on my good name!"_

Quilava looked up with caution, meeting Imp's eyes before watching as the Espeon slowly ducked away so that Rui's pale face came into his vision. There was something about her, now that he took a moment to look. Though, that didn't mean Quilava trusted her completely just yet. It was far from it, though Imp proved a point about trust... Whimpering, the Pokémon approached slowly, crawling as he hesitantly touched Rui's fingers when she reached back into the cave.

Her knuckles smelled of faint blood, and Quilava could see the teeth marks he'd left. Ducking submissively, he was surprised by how gentle the woman's fingers were against his dark fur. Instinct told him to duck away, but a faint familiarness clicked from within his dark, clouded mind. A memory of love, and as Rui's hand ghosted along his scalp, he managed a strangled purr.

"Let's get you out of here," Rui murmured, her arms weaving around the fire-type to help tug him out. The sunlight felt soothing to Quilava as he was exposed to it, red eyes raising to look up to the now bluish sky.

Imp followed after them, poking his head out. Pieces of gravel lined his hairline and ears, the Espeon sneezing. It was going to be a long climb down, Imp knew, as he angled his face to stare down the rocky face. However, he quickly paled when suddenly, he saw something moving around the lower parts of the cliffs. Rui blinked, puzzled before the woman turned her chin down.

Blue eyes widening, Rui saw three men, one clad in a red suit with two others, who were simply dressed in white. They were the same ones from Phenac City, and their auras crinkled with anger, and a thirst to punish.

Rui knew why they were here, they wanted Quilava. Turning to Imp as the Espeon bared his sharp teeth, she worked on pushing Quilava back into the hole, rehiding the trembling and distrusting Pokémon.

"Quilava, stay there," Rui ordered, wagging a finger sternly before the woman helped to pull Imp out. "Imp, we gotta think. For one, I don't exactly wanna get shoved in a sack again." She swallowed as she pressed her back and shoulders against the wall. "Got any ideas?"

Imp craned his slender neck and looking toward some loose rocks, he grinned deviously. _"Indeed I do, just be prepared."_


	16. The Fire Fight

**Author's Note**:Chapter 16 is here~ Sorry that is fails, fight scenes and drama aren't my forte :C Sobs.

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon will never be mine. Neither will Wes nor his bike.

**Summary:** _Rui and Imp run into some trouble whilst trying to rescue Quilava..._

* * *

Rui did as she was told, the little lady crouching slightly as she kept her back pressed against the cliff wall. Imp let his gaze follow after the three men as they creeped around, so far oblivious to he and Rui. Rui though, knew that wouldn't be for long, as she saw a Growlithe slinking around with them. Its black nose was pressed to the dry earth, breathing in what scent trails lay about the tall canyons. She looked into the crevice slightly at Quilava, who crouched deep within the darkness with wide horrified red eyes.

"Imp... whatever you're gonna do, it has to be now," Rui mumbled to the Espeon, the Pokémon just twitching his ears as he pounced across a small gap to near the rocky pile. It was a good few feet away, and Imp needed to be quick if he wanted to cage these guys in. If they were to escape without a fight, stealth was necessary.

Imp winced as he cut his paw open on a sharp stone when he landed, shoulders tensing as he eyed the men and enemy Pokémon nervously. A pebble rolled down nosily, and Imp reached out his paws to grab it, failing miserably. Eye twitching, he ducked, and Rui copied from where she stood. The solider in red paused suddenly, raising his hand to signal his companions to stop. His two, who Rui assumed to be lower ranking, men looked at him curiously.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The man in red looked irritated, and Rui saw it in his aura as it lightly flared. "I heard somethin' move. Duncun, get that Growlithe movin'. Is his nose broke or somethin'?"

The one called Duncun shook his head. "Growlie's got the best nose in all of Orre, Rosso, I assure you." He turned to his dog Pokémon, the furry creature looking up with dull chocolate eyes. "C'mon Growlie, prove it to 'em. Scent 'em out!"

_Shit! _Imp thought, biting his lip as he scrambled to hurry, bounding along the cliffsides before suddenly, he could smell smoke filling the air. He ducked instinctively, expecting it to be the Growlithe spitting out a ball of flame toward him but in the end, it was Quilava.

Rui gaped when the ferret-like Pokémon poked his head out of his hiding spot, jaws wide as he fired out a strong burst of fire. Rui could feel the heat against her hairline as she capped her head with her hands, knees bent as she tried to avoid being fried. His aura was swirling like thick fog, black as it was fueled by terror.

_"They won't take me away again!" _Quilava cried out, shrill as his maws opened once again to spit fire. Smoke floated from his nostrils and throat, and his back bristled with wild and terrified orange flames.

"There he is! And hey, its that girl too!" Rosso called out, his eyes narrowing against the hem of his helmet.

Rui waved her fingers nervously before looking to Imp as the Espeon knew the moment was ruined. It was a fight or die situation now, and Imp could only hope that these men didn't have any more Pokémon besides that Growlithe.

"Fetch 'em Growlithe!" Duncun ordered, pointing toward Rui and the terrified fire-type. The Growlithe began to scale the cliffs, leaping along gracefully from ledge-to-ledge, mouth filling with flame.

Imp grabbed a few sharp stones with his telekinesis, the Pokémon throwing them harshly toward the men and their Growlithe. It struck, cutting skin, and Rosso turned sharply to see the Espeon who stood upon a ledge. His hackles were raised, and Imp bared his teeth. The Growlithe had been knocked off balance, sent sprawling to the floor with a pitiful whimper of pain. Smoke filtered from his lips, and his eyes looked wide from the shock of his fall.

Duncun earned a glare from Rosso, who began fingering his belt for one of the three Pokéballs. Lifting his hand up as it clenched a red-and-white ball between his gloved fingers, he clicked the button and there stood the slimy form of a Grimer. Rui could smell its stink from the cliff where she stood, back pressed against stone as she looked at Imp.

_"Two on one? That's not too fair," _Imp bemused, arching a brow at the Grimer and Growlithe.

"Grimer! Sludge Bomb!" Rosso commanded, swinging his arm as he spoke. "And you," he added, watching the one man lacking a Pokémon. "Get up there, and get my Quilava back!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Quilava by now had ducked back into his hole, trembling before unleashing another furious ball of fire toward the white-cladded man. He stumbled back to avoid being cooked alive, cussing lowly before eying Rosso and Duncun nervously. He didn't want to feel their wrath, clearly.

Growlithe got to his paws, opening his mouth to unleash a long funnel of red fire. Imp watched the two attacks come his way, the Espeon narrowly dodging as he blasted a ray of psychic energy toward his two opponents. Growlithe dodged it gracefully, leaping toward the cliff to knock Imp down. Imp grunted in pain as the dog-like Pokémon's teeth sunk into his shoulder. Grimer was pushed back, screeching out as its grimy arms waved furiously in pain at the super effective attack. Imp struggled, kicking a paw out to throw Growlithe back before pouncing to another ledge.

He slid, back legs pushing against the rock wall as he hung, claws struggling to pull the Espeon to solid ground. Growlithe pursued, barking before Imp closed his eyes, grabbing a boulder with a telekinetic grasp. It flew through the air, knocking into the striped animal violently. Imp could hear a crunch as Growlithe fell, boulder keeping his pudgy body to the floor in misery. Imp managed to stand up, only to feel a nasty burn upon his spine.

Grimer had used Acid, and Rosso looked mighty pleased with himself as Imp fell on his knees as the poison ate away at his lilac fur and skin. Panting, Imp turned his slender head to watch as another ball of purple goop was thrown his way. He rolled, narrowly dodging it as Imp hid behind a twisted rock. Trying to catch his bearings, he could hear the sounds of a struggle on the other side.

Daring to peek, he could see Rui throwing stones toward the peon, shouting for him to leave Quilava alone. His arms were raised, steaming as the small woman was proving to be a tough force of nature.

"Damn crazy woman...!" Imp could hear him mumble as the suited man struggled to keep a grip on the rocky wall. Of course, Quilava's fear-induced fire wasn't much help for him either.

"Growlithe! Git up!" The one named Duncun ordered, frowning as the Pokémon struggled from beneath the boulder. His tongue hung from his jaws, panting as his eyes looked toward its master. There was a silent plead to them, and Rui could see its aura beginning to fade. She only looked away, not wanting to see the inevitable. Her chest felt very hollow, the heartbeat shallow.

Her Sight connected her to everything, and even this enemy Pokémon. Her vision swam slightly, and for a moment, the battle disappeared, and she was standing a black void, watching as the Growlithe's last breaths left its body. Imp had crushed it to death, though the Espeon hadn't meant to.

It had been do or die after all...

_Voices from what she knew were reality spun all around her, floating and only meeting her ears randomly. All the while, she felt like she was drowning in a deep pool of murky water. Everything echoed, sounding faraway as she literally felt herself fading away with the Growlithe. There were odd images, the horrified eyes of unknown Pokémon that Rui reached weakly toward, fingers curling only to grab at thin air. It was like smoke, wispy as it slid through her hands no matter how tightly she wound her knuckles up._

_It was empty all around her, and Rui felt like crying out. Everything was so lost, and for a moment, she thought she was going to die._

_"Forget it!" _She could hear a voice say, distant. Though, she vaguely assumed it was Rosso.

_"Grimer... bomb... Esp.."_

_"Rui! Snap...! It! Look out!"_ Imp's voice came loudest, and that was when she felt herself being yanked from her spell.

Everything was foggy, and when everything returned to normal, she was face-to-face with the man scaling up the cliff. She was blank-faced, struggling to remain steady as her knees threatened to give way from beneath her. His face was a sneer, and in his right hand was Quilava, unconscious from a blow to the head. The culprit was in his other palm, a metal pole that smoked from what Rui knew was electric energy.

"Now come along, little girl. There's no use fightin'," he said, scowling as he kept the pole close to her pale face. Unsteady blue eyes struggled to peer at the man, and she could hear the rough struggle between Imp and the Grimer in the background. Imp was trying to get to Rui and Quilava, but was failing miserably. By now, she could sense the presence of another enemy Pokémon that was helping Grimer to bar Imp's way.

However, what Rui did next stunned everyone. Feeling a sudden burst of strength, she shoved against the soldier, her arms wrapping around Quilava as she sent them plummeting to the ground. She curled her body up instinctively, preparing to take the brute force of the impact. Though, she was surprised when something suddenly _caught_ her. It wasn't the cool telekinetic energy of Imp, as the Espeon was too busy struggling to keep two raging Pokémon. It was warm and made her feel safe, followed by the fading roar of an engine.

His face came into her foggy view, all sharp features there and nose wrinkled unhappily as he stared down at his female companion. Rui lay awkwardly in his arms, on her back.

There stood Wes, seated upon his monster of a bike and his brows raised from behind his goggles. Rui could imagine he wasn't too pleased with her right now.

"What the Hell is wrong with ya?!" Wes inquired, shaking Rui with a scowl. He'd obviously been worried, she couldn't help but note. She just looked up sheepishly, though still appeared pretty messed up as her blue eyes were half-lidded. "Lune 'n I searched all mornin' for you two!"

"P-Pokémon... with a... dark aura..." She muttered, sounding incoherent.

Then, he noticed the Pokémon coiled in the protective cocoon of her embrace. His frown lightened, but instead of saying anything else, he plopped Rui ungracefully into the sidecar. He would have been more gentle had the circumstances not been so dire. Pressing against the pedal harshly, he pushed the bike forward, slamming against Rosso and Duncun with the monstrous unicycle. They flew, yelling out as their bodies smacked against the sturdy cliff walls.

"Lune, bite!" He ordered in a snarl. He pointed toward the Spoink that had Imp in a telepathic hold. Imp struggled to break free, ears flat and eyes twisted in pain. Grimer was shooting a horrible smelling smog toward the battered Espeon.

The Umbreon leaped out from almost no where, jaws tightening around a pig-like Pokémon. The Spoink cried its misfortune, being pinned to the ground roughly as Lune dealt some serious damage. It was do or die. The creature struggled, but it was all in vain as nothing it did could effect Lune. Lune pulled back, flesh and fur hanging like strings from his teeth.

Imp was grateful as his brother took down one of the enemy Pokémon. Now only left with Grimer, his eyes glowed dimly, Imp blasting the poison ball of sludge into the dust violently. He pounced from the cliff, landing on the ground as he sent it puddling at the feet of Rosso, whom was groaning in agony. Duncun lay against him, panting. Rosso glared toward Wes, jaw tight. They were obviously defeated now, and Rosso groaned out softly at the ache in the back of his skull.

"Y-you!"

Wes managed a casual grin, sweat dotting his brow. "Its been a _pleasure._" Saluting the red man from where he sat on the bike, he suddenly pulled a Pokéball out from the snagging device on his arm.

His golden eyes fell to Quilava, and after flashing Rosso a cocky look, sucked the Pokémon into its new home. Rosso was appalled, and struggled to get back to his feet. He was stopped by Imp's psychic powers being pressed against him like invisible arms.

Lune dumped Spoink by Rosso and Duncun, the Umbreon sneering with a blood-covered muzzle. _"You all **disgust** me."_

"Boys, lets go," Wes ordered. Without hesitance, the two Eon brothers plunged themselves into the sidecar with Rui. The girl had slipped into unconsciousness, and Wes propelled the bike forward. It sped off, roaring loudly. Wes didn't bother to look behind him, just forced his motercycle to go faster and faster. They plunged deep within the roving hills of the desert.

Now all that mattered was getting to Pyrite, and making sure his companions Imp and Rui were okay...

* * *

**Author's Note: **If anyone is confused by why Rui experienced a vision from Growlithe dying, its because she can sense the auras of all things. The Growlithe wasn't a Shadow Pokémon but it had seen what the men had done to other Pokémon. Thus, Rui ends up having an 'episode' from this. So more depth into Rui's clairvoyance.


	17. Fateen

**Author's Note: **I had a plot bunny so here is chapter 17. Its a more hearty chapter, and can I say I love writing for Fateen? She is just, so... I dunno, awesome? xD Even if the game doesn't go into much detail about her. And yes, Fateen and Rui have a similar power, and yes, Fateen is being a tease for not telling Wes and Rui what they want to hear. Then again, that's fortune tellers for you :I

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine. Though, I wish there were more Wes and Pokémon Colosseum stories or games in general ;_;

**Summary: **_Wes and Rui manage to save Quilava from their enemies. Now, they finally arrive in Pyrite Town..._

* * *

_She was floating. Swirling clouds of dark purple clouds floated all around her, wrapping her like a tight coil around her neck and shoulders. Rui tried to move, shrugging her shoulders as strongly as she could. Her legs swung through the foggy air, kicking and flailing before she finally tired. Slouching, the little woman breathed in. However, she felt as if she'd swallowed very little air. She didn't like it here, and Rui closed her eyes tightly before feeling something tickle along her forearm._

_Blinking, she reluctantly turned her head in the direction of the funny sensation. There was nothing there, and it was then she felt something else suddenly jab roughly into her side. Gasping, she twisted, feeling her muscles pop in protest as her eyes searched out whatever was in this strange place with her. Her ribs continued to sting, and then, she felt like her arm had been twisted on a full 180 axis._

_Rui saw her arm lifted in a strange angle, and when she looked away, there were bars. The pergotory she was in was gone, but she felt as if her body had gone through Hell and not come back. She felt like something was direly missing, something that she'd always had. It was gone, and her mind was empty. Where was she, who was she? Why did she feel so afraid?_

_Her jaw clenched when a skinny figure seemed to materialize from the darkness of the room. It smelled funny, like a doctor's office. It was very sterile, and stung her nostrils. She couldn't make out his face, as it was heavily blurred. It was as if he lacked any eyes, a nose or even a mouth. It was blank, and all she could make out was the lab coat swinging breezily around._

_Without warning, she felt herself lunge at the bars, snarling and crying out. The figure just stood there, watching with its empty face. Those odd clouds swirled around her once more, and she reached her hand out through the bars. Rui screeched like a mad animal, eyes wide and desperate, demanding and crying for what they had taken..._

* * *

Her eyes felt heavy once she'd returned to reality. Everything around her just felt like a dream, a strange intoxicating dream. Her right temple ached softly, and she vaguely wondered if Wes and his two Eons had been nothing but a figment of her imagination. Had she just conked her head badly and conjured them up? Perhaps everything she'd experienced was just that, a wild adventure her mind had created for her in the midst of a coma.

However, that was not the case, and she felt relief swell in her breast at that. As, there he was, standing in the shadows of the confined room. His back was to her, and his arms seemingly crossed along his chest. Imp was curled at her feet, coiled into a comfortable ball. She could see a bald patch along his spine, from where she faintly recalled the Grimer smacking him with an acidic attack.

It was a miracle it didn't burn down to his bones and burn away his intestines. Rui was tired, breathing slowly, calm as she watched her male friend from where she lay upon the mattress. It was a lumpy old thing, she could tell. It left sharp pains across her backside but she wasn't going to complain as she weakly pulled the blankets over her small and lithe form. Though, she failed miserably. Just having him there made her feel safe and comfortable. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she suddenly just wanted to fall back to sleep.

Before her eyes were closed, she could see Wes turn to her. His face was mildly surprised but, he said nothing, just approached to pull the covers over for her. He turned away then, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

It wasn't until a couple hours later did she finally really stir awake. Now she didn't feel as if she were lost in lalaland. The faint throbbing upon her tender skull had stopped for the most part, and she now felt sane. Wes wasn't around this time, and Rui felt her stomach churn nervously at that. Where had he gone? Why was she alone now? Though, the spot where Imp had been was unoccupied now but the royal purple sheets were rumpled, leaving behind his lingering presence.

She noticed the door was ajar, and Rui stood up slowly, her hands on her lap. Her red hair was wild, the pig tails undone and hanging at her shoulders. Though, she looked like she had a Raticate's nest there. Rubbing her eyes, she was startled when something wet pressed against her knee. Looking down, she saw a familiar pair of crimson eyes and black fur. It was Lune.

The Umbreon managed something of a smile for her. _"What a relief. You're awake. How are ya feeling?"_

"I'm okay now," Rui replied, reaching her palm down to smooth his ears down, gentle. "Where are we?"

Lune didn't reply, as an old woman's voice beat him to it. She stiffened, hands to her mouth to push down a startled yelp. She stood at the doorway, her back hunched over from age and had a crinkly smile that reached her dark opal eyes. "Pyrite, m'dear," she said. "You're in ol' Pyrite Town. I am Fateen, the town's Mother."

Lune took a seat at Rui's feet, his muscular back pressing against the young woman's legs as they hung off the bed. Rui blinked in mild confusion, looking around. She hadn't taken the time to look the room over, as she'd been too dead to the universe to bother. It looked very small, almost the size of a large broom closet. Charms of all sorts hung about on the dull purple wall, many seeming to be that of pretty crystals, feathers and what she believed to be a Linoone's foot.

She felt a presence coming out from the room though, it was familiar and she looked to Fateen, whom smiled knowingly. "I've heard so much about you, Rui," she said, her old croon making the words sound soft and craggy, as if she'd swallowed a roll of sand paper. "I saw what you can do, and predicted that you and Wesley would meet. We are similar, you and I."

Rui stood up, a bit shaky before she blinked, confused. "I'm sorry ma'am but... I'm really confused." Rubbing at her stiff neck sheepishly, she cocked her head. "And how do you know Wes?"

"All will be clear to you soon, child," Fateen only said, chuckling. "As for Wesley... oh, I've known him since he was just a small boy. I saw his life from his eyes, you know. I watched him grow into a handsome young man. Just like how I've seen yours." She paused, turning suddenly, her movements slow and stiff from her old age. "You have many questions, I can see. You were always such an inquisitive child."

She just stared at old Fateen, both creeped out and intrigued at the same time by this woman. Rui followed after her, arms stretching above her head as she breathed a sigh. She felt refreshed now, and her feet, bare of socks and her boots, curled at the cold floorboards as she walked. The familiar presence grew more and more prominent as they entered the other room. It was darkly lit, and even Lune's glowing rings provided very little light. A table made of wood stood at the back, a white sheet draped over it loosely. A ball made of some expansive rock was supported there, a soft blue light resonating from it. Two lights, designed to look as if they were candles by the naked eye, hung from the walls, providing a comforting orange light.

Rui watched as Fateen took a seat and smiled.

"Where are Wes and Imp? I mean, Wesley and his Espeon..." Rui said, correcting herself as she looked around for the older teen and his Pokémon.

"Out," Fateen replied simply, her wrinkly hands ghosting along her crystal ball rather ominously. "He wanted to catch the latest gossip in town for your mission." She nodded sagely. "He should be back soon though I believe. Even he knows wandering Pyrite's streets at midnight is suicide."

"Midnight...?! Just... how long have I been asleep, Ms. Fateen?" Rui blinked rapidly, and she saw Fateen laugh to herself, obviously amused at the young girl's antics.

"A day and a half just about, he brought you to me in quite the hissy." She turned her dark eyes to the ball, breathing slowly. Her glasses fell down her large nose as she bowed her head. "You were unconscious, and mumbling gibberish to yourself. So, I let you stay in my quarters. Pyrite's motel is no place for a young girl." Her expression seemed to darken, and Rui looked on curiously, though hesitant to ask anymore.

However, the tense atmosphere was cut when Rui's stomach gave a comical growl. Fateen smirked, yellow teeth exposed as the young lady before her flushed in embarrassment.

"You must be starving. No worries dear. I prepared something of a snack for you and Wesley." She pulled something from beneath the table, a plate that had a few loafs of bread and bits of cheese. It was nothing gourmet but Rui was too hungry to really mind.

Accepting it happily with a respectful bow, she began to pop some of the bread into her mouth. It was slightly stale but nothing that made it inedible for consumption. The cheese was oddly sweet, and Rui hummed as she licked her fingers clean. Her belly no longer felt hollow, and so Rui was very content now for the moment as she lightly closed her eyes. She could feel Fateen's amused eyes upon her, and Lune's snorts of amusements.

_"You are an odd girl," _the Umbreon only cackled softly, his head shaking. Then, he made a purring noise, and Rui only perked her chin slightly in bemusement as she was now slouched on the chair in front of Fateen's. _"Ah, sir! You are back! Rui is awake, finally."_

She could hear his heavy boots against the wooden panels of the floor, followed by an amused snort at her lazy stance. "Still haven't rested long enough, have ya red?"

Rui lifted her chin, her button nose crinkling before she just lifted a piece of the cheese Fateen had given her. Wes just looked at her in bafflement as she shoved it toward his face. Golden eyes rolling, Wes took it from her and took a bite, the young man leaning a palm against the back of Rui's chair. He didn't say anything for a couple moments, just chewed on the milky treat before swallowing it down. Rubbing his mouth clean with the back of his hand, he looked down at Rui.

"You're crazy, I hope you know."

"Oh, believe me. I _do_."

"Good, just wanted to make sure we were on similar terms here." She wasn't even looking at him and she could imagine that lazy smirk across his sharp face. Of course, she knew he'd been worried about her. Wes was just an odd man, like how she was that crazy girl.

Then, her blue eyes suddenly widened and she turned sharply to face him, causing the man in the trench coat to nearly fall back when the chair lurched. Her hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and she gaped. "Wes, Quilava! Is he...!"

"God almighty, _calm down_." Cupping her palms with his, Wes curled his lip for dramatic effect. "You really know how to choke a man. He's fine, all safe and snug in his new Pokéball. Now, will you please let me go?"

Fateen guffawed from behind them at their antics. "I knew my Sight wasn't lying when I predicted you two to meet. You suit each other quite nicely, m'dears."

Rui looked at Wes, her hands still tightly holding on at the collar of Wes's coat. Wes looked all too familiar when they'd first met, when she'd grabbed at his throat and refused to let go. It was then Wes was reminded that, damn, this woman had hands of steel. He was forced to give up and be patient, something he wasn't very good at.

Though, luckily for the ex-Snagger, her fingers came loose and Wes could pull away. Breathing a sigh, he curled a finger at the base of his throat to loose the collar of his coat.

"Now, ladies," Wes suddenly said, looking at Fateen and Rui from where he stood next to Rui. "Rui, especially." Nodding to his friend who looked up in response, he continued, "There is definitely somethin' up with ol' Pyrite 'ere, I've been observing from a distance today and found my sources to be correct. There are some very brutal 'monster' Pokémon, and I'll need you tomorrow for another look Rui to see if they are these 'dark aura Pokémon' as you call them. And _you_." He pointed at Fateen, who just smiled at them innocently with missing and yellow teeth. "I know you know somethin' Mother, so spill it."

"Oh believe me, I would love to," Fateen said with a hum. "But it is not my place to interfere with your destiny dear Wesley. The cards of fate have been layed down, and the forces of Beyond forbid me to interfere. You, my child, my sweet Wes, must do this on your own. Rui though, will provide you with everything you shall know."

"That's bullshit, Mother. Pardon me, I apologize." His golden eyes narrowed dangerously, and Rui too looked at Fateen, confused as to why this wise fortune teller could not tell them of what was going on. "You know somethin', and you should _tell_ us."

Fateen shook her head with something of a hint of remorse. "Wes, Wes, my naive little one. Do you not recall what I told you before when you first saw me?" Wes fell silent, quietly seething as he frowned. "This is _your_ destiny. You want to find your destiny on your own. You don't want to be lost but for once, you wish to be your own person. To find the answers independently." The corners of old Fateen's eyes crinkled softly. "I might know what shall and will be but... it does not mean I am allowed to tamper with fate. This, is a quest for you and Rui _alone."_

Rui was silent, turning her gaze to Wes who only shook his head, displeased.

"Wes, I saw your life. I saw what Snagem did to you, what a hard life you've lead until your nineteenth year on this planet. Its time you be a man, and you're friends are here to help you on that journey." Her words stopped abruptly, and she smiled softly. "However... I can say this..." She looked from Rui to Wes. "You two will need each other. I can see she is good for you already Wesley. You seem happier than I last saw you... And dear Rui..." Her dark eyes smoldered with a proud fire. "...we share a power beyond what others understand. You and I can see the life forces of all, and you will figure out what you are to be with these powers. You are not alone."

Wes turned his eyes to Rui, and she stared right back.

They were both two lonely people, and whoever this fate was, they were in this together. Even if Wes wasn't one to believe in this 'destiny' nonsense...


	18. To Begin

**Author's Note**: Only took us eighteen chapters to finally get our heroes to Pyrite xD And now, the plot is coming, all drunk and hung over :I Also, I hope you all enjoy Cx

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon will be mine when the earth suddenly stands still.

**Summary**: _Fateen tells Wes and Rui its up to them to find the awnsers to their difficult quest..._

* * *

Wes was startled awake when he felt something being flung against his head. Eyes widening, he shot up from where he lay upon the floor, the blanket tangled around his lanky body. Then, he was just knocked backwards again, the young man groaning when he felt a certain Espeon's tongue sweeping at his nose fondly. Well, there was the source of his early morning problem. Groaning, he struggled to push his pet away, sitting back up only to feel another plush item smack against his head.

Wes picked the pillow up with something of a frustrated edge. Scowling, he whipped around quickly to find Rui in the doorway, her hand to her lips as she tried to repel her giggles. Imp sat upon his lap, looking smug as he looked up with bright purple eyes.

"Dammit," Wes only bemoaned, hands over his tired eyes as he let himself fall backwards onto the wood floor again. "Can't you two wake a man the old fashioned way?"

_"Nope," _Imp hummed happily, climbing along to put his dainty paws on his master's chest.

Rui just grinned. "I thought this way would be much more fun. Besides, I am crazy, as you say _Wesley."_

If Wes wasn't awake then, he really was now. Sitting back up with a messy case of bed head, he gave Rui a little glare. His gold eyes, though hazy, smoldered with annoyance at the combined teasing of Rui and Imp. "Please, _don't_," he said, mouth set into a frown. "Arceus, you are indeed a special case of insane, woman."

He could hear the little lady break into a loud laugh, and he worked on standing up, wiggling free of the blankets. They were still at Fateen's house, as she didn't want that he and Rui spend the night at the motel. Though, since there was only one bed, Wes had been forced to sleep on the floor. He absently wondered where the old fortune teller had slept herself since Rui was given the lumpy mattress at the wall to sleep in.

"Also," Rui suddenly added, watching as the ex-criminal worked on folding the blanket neatly upon the pillows Rui had thrown at him. "You are looking _beautiful_ this morning. Just, look at that hair!"

Wes turned his head to her, huffing as he suddenly, in a very childish manner Imp would have added, grabbed a pillow and threw it roughly in her direction. "Ah, shad up! Get out! I need to get dressed." Curling his lip devilishly, he quipped, "Unless you'd like a show."

He faced away from her, and took satisfaction at the choking noise she seemed to make before whirling on her heel. The door gave a hurried slam, and that was when he let himself laugh in the confines of the room alone.

* * *

Wes left the small room once he'd finished tidying up his sleeping spot and threw on his trench coat and black shirt. Usually he didn't sleep without those things, the boots included but he'd been so dang exhausted and sweaty from the stresses of the past two days. He could smell something cooking and found Fateen struggling to make what he could only guess was oatmeal. If he knew the Pyrite Mother, then he knew she was one of the most lousy cooks in all of Orre.

"Ah, you're finally awake Wesley!" Fateen chimed, lifting the pot of burning food. "I'm makin' oatmeal. It'll really stick to those skinny ribs of yours!" As if to empathize, she turned the pot over. Much to Wes's fear, the contents stayed stuck to the pan, much like concrete cement. She gave it a light shake, looking proud.

Lune was lounging on a pillow by the side of the table where Fateen usually conducted her fortunes. His head raised lazily and the old Pokémon looked at Wes's slightly horrified face in amusement. _"Afraid of a little breakfast, sir?"_

"'Course not," he replied, turning to look at his black companion indigently. "I'm more nervous 'bout my stomach being _digested_ by it."

Rui stood by Fateen, watching as the old woman shimmied the pot, wooden spoon seeming to become stuck in the concoction. Rui curled her fingers around it, trying to tug it free. Wes just looked on with dismay.

"Mother, I think you made cement," Wes bemused, slouching himself against the wall. Imp curled around his legs, head pressing against the teenager's knee.

"Don't be so rude," Rui piped up, seeming to skid across the wood floor once she pulled the spoon free. She lost her grip on it, and Wes ducked to avoid being smacked in the face. Though, some of the oatmeal splattered across his brow. Disgusted, he rubbed his sleeve against his head.

"Only tellin' the truth red. Your stomach will thank me later."

Fateen gave Wes something of a pout, wrinkly lip curling. "I predict punishment for insulting a nice lady's cookin'," Fateen said, accepting the spoon from Rui when the woman left to fetch it for her. She resumed cooking, old nose in the air.

Wes gave a snort, arms crossing along his chest. "I think Snagem huntin' me down is punishment enough, thanks." He shrugged the shoulder covered in the snagging machine to add physical proof to the statement.

Fateen said nothing of it, just hummed a merry tune as she finished up the breakfast for the two teenagers. Once it was done, she plopped the oat slop into four bowls, two for Wes and Rui, and two for Imp and Lune. Imp gave his breakfast a sniff, though Lune licked up his meal without complaint.

_"How does she expect us to eat this?" _Imp whispered to his older brother, poking his paw into the dish. Much to his horror, his paw was stuck to it like glue for a moment. He yanked it free, some purple fur missing as it was attached to his breakfast. _"Lune... I think it blinked."_

_"Just hush and eat your food, iron lung," _Lune said in response, cheeks puffed out as he chewed. He swallowed it down. Imp just looked at him like he was crazy before reluctantly digging into his own serving.

Wes sat on the floor, his back pressing against the wall. Rui sat beside him, spooning up the gunky and suspicious oatmeal. Wes eyed her, impressed by how strong her stomach seemed to be. Then he began nibbling his, only because he was very hungry. Fateen beamed from where she stood at the wood stove, the pot partically empty.

"If you'd like more children, there's plenty to go around!"

Wes could see Rui was too polite to decline.

When he was half way through his breakfast, his poor stomach gave a unnatural flip and it was then he decided he was never going to eat again. Putting the bowl aside, he kicked it toward Lune who just gave him a look. "Need your strength," was Wes's excuse, turning his eyes to Rui. Rui finished hers and stood up to put it in a tub filled with water nearby for washing dishes. Unless you lived in wealthy Phenac, running water wasn't something Orre had.

Rui returned and sat back beside him, their shoulders touching. "So... what's the plan for today?"

"For one, I need your eyes today, and Imp, Lune 'n company will probably need to pick some fights." He nodded slowly. "When you were sleepin' away, I decided to give the town a good sweep. Its just as I remember it too, lots of fightin'. Kinda missed it." Shrugging lightly at Rui's pointed look, the former criminal continued. "...anyway, there seems to be a few nasty apples out, some guy's Noctowl tried to rip my arm off."

Imp left the remains of his breakfast to climb onto Wes's lap, making himself cozy as his slender head rested on his knees. He made a snorting noise at his human's word choice. _"Nasty apples... What are you, ten?"_ The words were spoken in a obnoxious sort of chuckle, and Wes shoved his Espeon away with a huff.

The Pokémon looked at his master with an air of snottiness that Wes ignored easily. Lune soon padded close. _"Indeed. It was very angry, I'm shocked you didn't lose your hand Wes. It had quite the grip, I should applaud."_

_"Applaud? It almost ate our human!" _Imp said, looking at his brother with cocked brows.

_"What? It isn't often ya see a Pokémon with such a vice grip after all. Just think, we'll be fightin' it today." _Lune nodded sagely. _"And Imp, remember, its best to know what are the pros and cons of your opponents."_

Wes couldn't help but smirk at Rui. "That Noctowl was nothin' compared to Rui and her monster hands."

Rui curled her lip into a pronounced pout. "My hero..." She huffed, sarcastic. "How sweet."

Lune looked between the two humans as he took a seat upon his rump. Imp had returned to laying down, though was curled against Rui's hip. Her fingers scratched his ears fondly and he purred in content. _"We should try figurin' out how to fix Tenzin and that Quilava too," _Lune bemused absently, his black brows furrowing as the Umbreon spoke.

"I think Tenzin and our new friend just need time. It seems since that bath Tenzin seems more at ease," Wes commented, looking thoughtful. "He doesn't try smacking us around anymore."

_"Yea, try tellin' that to me, Wesley,"_ Imp huffed, looking toward Wes's pocket where Tenzin's Pokéball resigned. _"Also... I better not need to break another leg. Thankfully Quilava was a nicer case."_

Rui gave the Espeon a sympathetic look before turning her bright blue eyes back to her male friend. "Well, whatever we're going to do, we better do it soon. Pyrite has something to hide, and since you have proof now too, there's no denying it."

Wes nodded his head slowly. "However, try not to get your hopes too high Rui. Pyrite was always home of some really messed up shitheads, and that includes Pokémon. It could just be another case of trainers being lousy people to their pets." His golden eyes lightly squinted, and Wes looked to the ceiling.

"So, you've been here a lot then?" Rui inquired.

"Is it that obvious, red?" He gave her a look, cocking an eyebrow. "I've been 'ere and back plenty of times for jobs. Hell, Snagem sent me to all four corners of Orre."

This was the first time Wes really told her anything about his criminal back ground, and she didn't know whether to be relieved he was so open about it or uncomfortable. "To steal Pokémon... right?"

"Mhm," he hummed, absent as he looked toward the wall for a moment. "I was a Snatcher, remember?" He returned his eyes to her. "Had to do what would put food on my plate and keep punks from messin' with me and Snagem." He could sense old Fateen listening closely, but he knew this wasn't new news to her. "I got plenty of fear and respect for it. I could honestly say I really liked it."

She had _seen_ his life after all.

Rui's eyes stared at him, and Wes could feel her picking him apart from the inside. He breathed in, a tad shaky as he for once let his traveling companion dissect his inner spirit. "Why did you leave it?"

"Easy," he replied. "'Cause Gonzap took Lune. Rui, honestly, I know more than I've been lettin' on. Just not as much as you hope for. Snagem did weird things to the Pokémon we stole away. I just didn't care. Didn't bother me, not one bit. They were just profit to me, though... somehow I started gettin' sick of it all. Dunno why. Guess I was sick of fallin' from grace."

"Weird things...? Like what happened to Tenzin and Quilava?"

Wes nodded slowly. "Yep." He popped the 'p' loudly, leaning back as he looked to Rui.

"I'm confused."

He smirked. "That seems to happen a lot with you."

That earned him a light smack to his arm and he rubbed at it mockingly, managing a playful pout despite the heavy conversation they were having.

"They don't look like Snagem... I mean the guys we've been running into with the funny Power Ranger suits. Then again... you didn't look like a Snatcher either. Don't you usually shave your heads?" Rui cocked her head, blinking.

"I had benefits," Wes said simply. "Gonzap 'n I were close. That and... I pounded whoever tried tellin' me what to do. I was a top Growlithe, after all." He paused. "As for the funny lookin' guys... I never saw much of 'em in Snagem. Its why I don't got the answers you want. Lune though got to see a lot of them, what I know is from him but... even the old man only knows so much."

"So... we're still at a dead end like before?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he replied with a sympathetic-looking smirk. "But that's why you're 'ere, red. You're gonna spy out those 'dark' Pokémon and we'll fix the mess I help make."

Rui gave him a look, eyes lightly narrowing as she stared the man down. Wes just met her gaze, quiet. "You're really strange Wes."

"Indeed," he agreed, managing a wide and rather crazy-looking grin, teeth exposed. "I wouldn't call you normal either." He suddenly stood up, turning sharply with his coat breezing behind him like a cape. "Now, if you will, lets get goin', we got places to be lady."


End file.
